Locked Away
by Ruler of the dark
Summary: After the Russian tournament Kai and the others go to free the demolition boys. Almost to freedom Boris steps in and locks the bladers in a cell torturing them one by one for his spiteful revenge. Will they survive? A mysterious girl has a past with Bryan
1. The hell Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblader I only own my Oc's which you'll see in the later chapters.

Chapter One, The Hell Begins.

Tala sighed he knew he and his teammates were going to suffer living hell. This wasn't normal hell; Boris could make anything into hell. He had just lost the most important battle in his life and if Bryan were to win his match against Ray things would be a lot different. He knew he and Bryan were going to be half dead even more so after they were through with Boris. He knew Boris will rid of them as soon as he was finished. He also knew they'll die a slow and painful death.

Abbey guards escorted them into their locker room when they were basically trampled by fangirls and reporters. But the guards wouldn't budge instead just pushed through the crowds and threw them into their locker room.

The room had an eerie silence to it. The pale cream colour walls were no help to soothe his aching heart. Tala clenched his fists his palms were sweaty and his nerves were getting oversensitive with worry. He feared for the worst, torturing, painful, agonizing deaths.

Outside reporters and fans were going crazy. The questions and demands were heard through the wall. The only sounds heard were the silent screams and questions of fans and reporters and their heavy breathing. Tala sighed his heart was heavy with guilt, and worry. He had just cost them their lives.

Ian was the first to break the silence. "Tala what's going to happen to us?" He asked hoping he'd get a reassuring answer from his captain. Almost quivering Tala gave the answer,

"I don't know Ian." He said almost breaking apart. Bryan was silent he was seen relatively normal but inside he was shaking, dying almost from fear.

Tala felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder it was Spencer. He knew thanks to Tala performance he'd get a beating but still it was no where compared to what they had in store for Tala and Bryan. Bryan standing was shaking inside almost breaking down he was so close to a heart attack. They were all comforting Tala what about him loosing wasn't tolerated.

Bryan felt a small tug on his hand. It was Ian I guess the little imp knew how he felt.

"It's going to be alright." He said in a barely audible voice. Bryan nodded and walked to Tala when the door flashed open with Boris and many abbey guards standing behind him with B.B. guns in their hands. They stood in a straight line Spencer first, Bryan second, Tala third, and then Ian.

Through the red eyed goggle they all could see the devils eyes staring them down. They all knew Boris could sense their fear and right now they must be drenched in it. Boris walked in quietly only the sound of his light thumping of his boots was heard. The room was quiet; too quiet it sent a chill up their backs. He paced back and forth between them making them worry till no end. The pacing stopped at Ian first. Luckily all he had gotten was a frightening glare by Boris. Next he stopped at Spencer.

"You couldn't have done better you brat! It took you that long to just beat that spoiled brat Hiwatari!" Spencer nearly cringed at this words Boris was and always will be a sadistic, pure evil man. He walked along to Bryan his glare intensifying you couldn't see through the goggles but that look was visible to the heart. The glare seemed to brown as if a million bullets were shooting him.

"You…" Suddenly Boris backhanded the lilac haired teen sending him to the floor. "You couldn't beat a half human-half cat loser! You are a pathetic excuse for a human! You are a waste of human flesh and blood Kuznetsov!" Bryan only got up head down eyes glued to the floor. "How dare you get up! Down on the ground where you belong Kuznetsov." Only a slap was heard and Bryan was back on the ground. "Pathetic." Boris spat the words at Bryan.

Bryan got up once again and only got a sneer this time but both his cheeks were red. Boris stomped to Tala looking at him straight in the eye sending him a bone chilling stare through his beady red goggles. Tala could do nothing but remain silent and collected as possible. Boris soon punched him in the guts and send two slaps to his face knocking him to the floor.

Outside the locker room Kevin and Emily were walking down the hallway. Emily was to pick up an errand for Judy and Kevin had to pick up some stuff sent by the elders from the village. They decided to go together they didn't completely hate each other. They walked by the demolition boy's locker room and heard the stuff Boris did to Bryan.

Kevin only grinned. "Bryan got what he deserves. That poor sucker! He landed Ray in the hospital the jerk!" Kevin yelled pleased by the result of Bryan's scolding.

"I suppose I hope they all get what they deserve." Emily said as she wiped her glasses and walked down the hallway.

The demolition boys after a few more scolding and lectures they were escorted to a black van. They sat down. Tala and Bryan at the back with Spencer and Ian at the front. Each and every one of them in the van felt trapped they wanted to break the glass and run out but that'd only bring them more pain. They just wished for their lives to be over soon, quickly and painlessly.

**With the Bladebreakers and the rest.**

Tyson and Max were doing the happy dance cheering while holding a root beer in one hand while with the free hand waved and danced till he dropped. Kenny looked over them and sighed while the rest were laughing in the Majestics case looking at them with displeasure.

"How Uncouth of you Tyson!" Robert said in a very proper way.

"This kid could make a fine champion in being a lugubrious loud-mouthed pig." Johnny said snickering. The others just agreed with grins on their faces.

"Hey! I would not!" Tyson said looking slightly dumbfounded about the word lugubrious.

"You do know what lugubrious means right?" Enrique said kind of rubbing it in Tyson's face about him being a loud-mouthed pig. Tyson just silently glared.

"What a fool!" Oliver said.

"Lugubrious means pathetic you fool." Johnny said sighing. Tyson just huffed glaring at Johnny and the rest as he continued on with his happy dance with Max.

Kai watched them dance around making complete fools of them selves. He had agreed with Johnny Tyson was a pathetic loud mouthed pig. Still he was his friend. He was worried sick about his childhood friends. He knew what kind of punishment they'd get he wished to get them out fast. He was planning to get them out with a little help from Mr. Dickenson and a few of his friends.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ray asked he noticed Kai wasn't his usual self he was a bit more if that's possible quiet then usual. The other's faced Kai and Ray like if it was the featured film of the year. Tyson somehow had gotten his hands on a bag of popcorn and was now stuffing his face while watching Kai with two beady little eyes.

"Nothing." Kai said bluntly.

"BOO! I WASN'T NICE TO KAI JUST TO GET NOTHING FOR AN ANWSER! BOO!" Johnny yelled making a mockery of this whole thing. Kai quickly grabbed the nearest object (a clock) and hurled it towards Johnny head. It missed but just by slightly.

"You aren't worried about those four hardcore wanna-be's right?" Asked Tyson. Kai sent a glare that would give Tyson nightmare for many weeks.

"You are worried about them!" Yelled Michael. "Hah guess almighty Kai has feeling after all."

"Why do you care about them? The cheated, put Ray in the hospital, and they were ruthless in battle." Kenny stated out.

"All of you have no idea what you're saying! I'm going somewhere!" When Kai was about to leave he was stopped by Judy and Bruce.

"Kai where are you going?" Judy asked hands on her hips.

"Somewhere." Kai answered wanting to go to the abbey no time could be wasted.

"Mr. Dickenson said you were going to the abbey alone!" Bruce said looking as stern as Judy.

"It's no big deal I was going to go with a few guards." Kai said just as sternly.

"No big deal! NO BIG DEAL! IT IS A BIG DEAL! It's dangerous in there!" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah it is we're coming!" Johnny yelled.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Judy yelled.

"Let them come they can be useful." Kai said getting a thought in his head. He wanted them all to see that the Demolition boys weren't evil but only Boris and Voltaire was.

"But Kai…" Bruce started. Kai just gave him a stern look. Bruce sighed, "Fine have it your way. Let's go." Bruce said as he led the kids into the Van.

"Kai can Rosetta and Bianca come?" Enrique asked.

"Fine just make sure they keep their traps shut." Kai said. "We have to free them from Boris's grasp." Kai said as he looked at the two girls to confirm that they must be quiet.

Soon they all piled into the car squished side by side. They were all nervous. Kai had made up a game plan and was planning to go along with it.

"Alright we'll split up into three teams. First team will have Robert, Oliver, Kevin, Gary, Steve, Eddy, Tyson, and Max. Second team will have Me, Johnny, Enrique, Lee, Mariah, Michael, Rosetta, and Bianca. The third team will be Emily, Ray, and Kenny you guys will have to keep watch at the security room. Every one got that?" Kai asked he got many nods in return. "Remember keep quiet." Kai said as he looked at Rosetta and Bianca.

They arrived at the gates of the Abbey. Fine sterling iron gates covering the abbey with thick walls hiding what's inside. The many teens stood looking at the evil that waited them inside.

What do you think? Read and Review!


	2. Finding the Prisoners

**Read and Review.**

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade just my Oc's you'll see one of them in the story soon.

Chapter Two, Finding the Prisoners.

They entered the hell's deep, dark flames, the abbey. Where kids were tortured and beaten. Where dreams were crushed and souls were lost. Kai's memories came flooding in about his friends, Voltaire his so called "grandfather", Boris, the "lessons" here, but mostly the punishments. They crept into the abbey silently.

The damp halls were creepy, and the lighting was dim, the whole atmosphere was creepier then catching Robert dry-humping Kevin. (I know it scares me too if you think about it.) They reached the security room.

"Okay, Emily, Kenny, Ray stay here and knock out any guards that come here or near here. Got it?" Kai ordered.

"Yes." They answered the three teens.

"Good. Now Robert, Oliver, Kevin, Gary, Steve, and Eddy go right, and my team and I will go left. Remember get the prisoner out and meet us here. Got it? Good." Kai said without waiting for an answer he didn't have time for QA. Then they departed. Team A going right and Team B going left.

Their feet pounded against the ground as they started off Kai had ordered them to run like the wind just before they left. In team B with Kai as their leader they were running like the winds, panting, and exhausted. Especially Rosetta and Bianca. All of them were exhausted even Kai but he was sick of worry of his fellow Russians.

"Do we have to run so fast?" Asked Bianca with an exhausted look on her face begging Kai to go slower.

"Yeah! I'm like so totally sweating!" Announced Rosetta.

"Yeah I mean you gotta give the ladies what they want." Enrique said defending his girlfriends. (You're only allowed one! Stupid Blond!)

"Look, when I said they could come I said they should be quiet and not slow us down! So _Enrique-poo_ I suggest you shut you dumb-ass blond mouth! ALONG WITH YOU TWO!" Kai yelled furiously. The two girls gulped and piped down but Enrique stared at Kai defiantly. But he wasn't that dumb enough to anger Kai even more then he already was so he shut his mouth.

**With Team B.**

Robert was leading the team. They two were running much to Robert's and the rest of their team's despise. But Kai had this murderous look on his face telling them if they didn't' run like hell they'd be in hell.

"Robert slow down a bit!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah not everyone has long legs!" Complained Tyson.

"Didn't you see that murderous look in Kai's eyes when he told us to go it said "You'll die if you don't run like hell" well did you see it?" Robert asked loosing patience.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Well I'm too young to die." Robert concluded, "So if Kai comes after me I'm dragging you to the grave along with me. So shut your traps and hurry up."

"I never you could be like that Robert!" Tyson yelled.

"Well you don't know a lot of thing you pig!" Robert yelled.

"Bastard!"

"Uncouth little Fucker!"

"Robert?..." Oliver said confused.

"Yeah what about it?" Robert said almost Kai-like.

"Nothing." Oliver piped down as they continued running.

**Back to Team A.**

They were running faster then ever. Suddenly they stopped.

"What's wrong Kai?" Asked Michael.

"Look." They looked at what Kai was pointing to a bunch of beyblader shooters with sharp blades in them.

"What are they?" Rosetta asked fearful about those beyblader launchers.

"There launchers, they launch beyblades in those launchers run like the devils on your heels right now!" Kai yelled as they ran down the hall way with harsh beyblades launching at them. Some of them cutting some of the bladers running. Mariah was cut, Enrique was cut, Johnny was cut, and Bianca had a cut on her leg and arm. One by her self the other moving Rosetta out of the way.

After that was done they collapsed. Kai got up and turned to the bladers.

"Get up."

"Kai just a few minutes Bianca's bleeding, a lot." Enrique said to Kai. Kai quickly ripped off a part of his scarf and bandaged her wounds. He looked closer at the deep wound in her leg.

"This one's bleeding too much you won't be able to run." He said as he bandaged it. "Well get on." Kai said as he turned his back to her. One eye eyeing her.

"Hey! She's my girlfriend I should carry her!" Enrique protested as Kai was asking Bianca to get on his back.

"Fine but you have to keep up. You are good at running right?" Kai asked as he cocked an eyebrow smugly. He knew for a fact that Enrique was a slow runner and he just loved proving his point to the blond idiot.

Enrique pouted he hated not getting his way. "I thought so." Kai said smugly. He swooped the girl up and placed her on his back. "Get up all of you! We're leaving!" Kai demanded. He got groans and protests in return he hated these people being so lazy all of them, except one.

"Kai you demanding freak let us rest for a few more minutes!" Johnny complained. Johnny got a scary death glare that will give you nightmares for weeks, months, and perhaps years.

"McGregor get your lazy tennis-playing ass of the ground and come on!" Kai yelled. Soon everyone was up they realized that Kai was not kidding. "Let's go. Hurry up." Kai said as he shifted the weight on his back. Bianca was basically pale from the loss of blood. She whimpered as Kai shifted her. He heard the whimper and glanced at her cuts blood soaked through the cloth fabric. Kai sighed he was starting to admire the orange-haired girl she was the better, prettier version of Emily.

He signaled for them to continue on and so they did. They ran through the corridors some slower then others. Kai heard the sharp breaths Bianca on his back that had brought back more memories.

**_Flashback._**

"Kai are you alright?" Asked a mini-version of Bryan. He barely had the strength to nod. He had been whipped severely on his back and was beaten and stabbed a couple of times.

"B…B…Bryan where's Tala and the others?" Asked a young Kai the voice barely audible. Bryan suddenly got a sad look on his face. They had lost their matches at training all except Bryan. For some reason Bryan hadn't lost the match. He was up against one of the strongest bladers in the abbey.

"They aren't back yet." Bryan explained, "Come on I have to change your bandages." Bryan said. As his pale fingers un-bandaged his back where the whips had been and everywhere else on the wounded body.

_**End Flashback.**_

He remembered that and how he'd been in bed for a week recovering. Hopefully Bryan and the others hadn't gotten worse then that. He wouldn't forgive himself if they were that damaged.

**With the Security Team.**

"I wonder how their doing?" Emily pondered as she sat down by the blankets and cots. She was already scared of this place just by looking at it she wondered how creepy it must be further back.

"Probably fine Elm." Ray said cutely. Joking around he knew this was no time to be cracking jokes but he needed to lighten the mood and he wanted to see gingery American would respond. "Kai will lead them good. Hopefully Tyson won't be leading the group!" He chuckled at the thought.

"Elm? Elm is a boy's name! I am most certainly not the Y chromosome!" Emily yelled furious at Ray looking like a rather overgrown vegetable. "How dare you say that to Emilia Chalondra Duraine! I am most certainly a girl, a woman not a pig male!" She yelled at a nervous looking Ray. Kenny asleep had woken up and was watching with interest.

"I'm sorry Emma! Didn't mean it! I was but a joke!" Ray said not to anger the beast any further.

"Emma? Emma? My name is Emilia or Emily! What is wrong with you? Huh, huh what's wrong get it straight not Elm, not Emma but Emilia or Emily!" Yelled a furious Emily.

"Sorry, sorry Emilia."

"EMILY!"

"But you said…"

"EMILY!"

"Okay…Emily." Ray said. Finally Emily calmed down and went back to pondering.

**With Team B.**

"Robert! We'd been running forever. You sure you know where we're going?" Eddy asked.

"Y…no." Robert said disappointed with himself.

"You idiot you mean we've running in circles all this time?" Tyson yelled.

"I hardly think **you **could call **me** an idiot Tyson. Speak for yourself!" Robert yelled. (This is how it goes along for five minutes.)

"Let's just go!" Steve yelled.

"FINE!" the arguers yelled and stomped onward.

**Back to our Favorites.**

Bianca's breath was more labored now. It sounded like if she was being stabbed internally.

"Bianca are you alright." Asked Rosetta worrying about her gingerly friend.

"I'm Fine Rosette." Bianca said weakly. She let out a weak smile before passing out with the lack of blood.

"We're almost there." Kai said as he carried the fainted girl.

"Almost where?" Asked Mariah.

"The dungeons." Answered Kai.

**With Team B.**

"Well according to the map Kai had given us we should be arriving to the dungeons soon." Robert said.

"The dungeons?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, he said that's where we'll find Spencer and Ian." Robert explained.

"Gary understands." Gary said. Robert shook his head to his dislike of Gary's low intelligence.

"Why are there dungeons here?" Max asked.

"Not sure he said just get them out." Robert said getting annoyed with the questions.

**Back to our favorites.**

"Why is there a dungeon in this place?" Lee asked.

"Because they are the prisoners." Kai answered.

Dum dum dum dum…. What did Kai mean about being prisoners will they find the Demo-boys? What will happen to them? Sorry 'bout the questions feeling a bit high oh well. Hihihihihihi… I'm totally wasted.

Oh well **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Where Are They?

Me: Well this story is defiantly gonna be Bianca/Kai but I'm not sure if I'm gonna do yaoi in it I doubt it though but still continue reading and review! Seriously REVIEW! Much to anyone's thoughts or opinions Kai is NOT the main character in the story it just seems that way. Tala, Bryan, Johnny, and the new girl will be Kai will just be a big part in the story. You'll see later on.

I do not own beyblade just my Oc's. 

Chapter three, where are they?

Sighing Kai led the team to the dungeons. It was creepy the only sound was their footsteps, and the water dripping from the ceilings. Rats were crawling the place and chains were shackled to the walls.

"This place is disgusting!" Mariah complained.

"Quiet!" Kai yelled. "I told you don't complain!" he snapped.

"Sheesh and he tells me I skipped anger management!" Johnny said under his breath earning him a terrifying death glare by Kai. "Man, he's worse then the grim reaper himself!" Johnny remarked.

"Do you get English you little brat! I said, BE QUIET!" Kai yelled.

"You can't call me a brat I'm older then you by three months!" Johnny declared.

"But you sure don't act like it now cram it dirt-bag!" Kai proclaimed yelling at the top of his lungs. He had accidentally had pressed on the wound on the girls leg making her cry out realizing what he had been doing he quickly let go muttering an apology. This had amazed everyone with him Kai never and I mean **NEVER** apologized.

"What do you know I think chicken-boy there is beginning to develop feelings. This feeling is called _love._" Johnny said enjoying every moment he was torturing her two-toned blunette.

"I sincerely suggest you to shut-up McGregor." Kai said giving Johnny his best (or considering how you look at it the worst) death glare he had sending Johnny to gulp rather loudly. "Let's go." Kai said as he moved onward leading the group.

**With Team B.**

"Robert! My legs hurt! And I'm hungry! And I'm sleepy too! Isn't there like a bed anywhere near here?" Tyson complained rather loudly.

"You are so uncouth! Stop complaining! It is rather very cowardly! A proper man never complains. But you sir, are hardly proper! You live at a dojo! How utterly repulsive!" Robert added in.

"Hey! What's wrong with living at a dojo you stuck up goody-two shoes!" Tyson shot back.

"Quite everything! It lacks the beauty of a European castle or a rather homely house! It's so disgusting and puny! It's not traditional and it's not modern what hath wrong with that? Everything my point proven."

"Stuck up wanna-be."

"Tyson I'd advise you to stop acting like a buffoon and care about your life!" Robert yelled sending a Tyson a frightening glare almost a Kai glare.

"Someone's been spending too much time with Kai!" Tyson said.

"You mean you since you want to be gay with him!" Robert yelled. Tyson muttered something about Robert being uncouth and dumb but Robert hadn't heard.

They continued walking until they hit a rather thick looking door. Robert had opened the door going inside. The other's followed quietly. Stepping carefully on the stone steps as if they expecting it to break. Walking through the dungeons scared the living daylights out of them. There were only very dim lights here with candles must dimmer then when they started. They saw shackles and were shocked. Dried blood was on the walls and it reeked of a disgusting smell between sweat, and blood. You could almost hear the haunting souls crying out for them.

"It's so cold in here!" Eddy said, shivering. He heard a chuckle by Robert and Oliver. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You, of course it's cold here! It's a dungeon." Oliver said chuckling. "Let's continue." He said.

They walked on searching for their cells. They wanted to get out as fast as possible. No matter what it was creepy. It made their skin crawl and shiver. They really wanted to get out.

"Let's pick up the pace!" Robert declared signaling to go faster. Without a hesitation they did.

**With Team A.**

Bianca was still on Kai's back. She was in pain even sleeping her breath was labored. They were half way there to find the missing demolition boys. They were all getting anxious.

"We're almost there!" Kai yelled.

"We better be!" Johnny said defiantly.

"Cram it McGregor!"

"Tch grim reaper." Johnny said as he went back to being quiet. Sighing Kai continued walking.

"Here should be the cells!" Kai yelled. He looked on and saw nothing. No one was there. The cell was empty except for a few blood stains and a rancid smell.

"What's going on Kai!" Johnny said angrily. He didn't like being played for a sucker.

"I…I…don't know!" Kai said nervous. The cells should be with Tala and Bryan. A much wounded Tala and Bryan.

"What do we have here?" A mysterious dark voice said. Before they could say 'Johnny shut the hell up!' they were gagged, blindfolded and locked into a prison cell.

**With Team B.**

"We're going to be there soon Tyson. Max and I advise you do not act so hyper when around Spencer and Ian." Robert said tired and tired of answering and repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Are we there Rob?" Steve asked.

"First of all I do not enjoy being called this 'Rob' and second of all yes we are there." Robert said annoyed.

"Robert where are Ian and Spencer?" Asked Eddy.

"Edward do not be foolish they are right there?" Robert said as he turned and saw the empty cells. "Where are they? What's going on?" Robert asked confused.

"You'll see them soon enough." Another mysteriously dark voice said. And yet again before they could say 'Johnny shut the hell up' they were locked in a cell with blindfolds and gags.

**With the Security Team.**

"Ray? Do you think they'll be alright?" Emily asked cocking one head to the opposite shoulder.

"Emily I told you they're in good hands I'm positive that Kai and Robert are leading them. There natural born leaders they'll be alright." Ray said.

"No, not them. The demolition boys. From what I've seen and researched about this abbey let's just say many bodies were found dead." Emily said sighing sadly. "From what Kai told us about loss being not tolerated. I…I don't want them to die let's just put it at that." Emily said close to tears.

"Emily, they'll be fine. Like I said their in good hands." Ray said soothingly.

"Ray's right Emily. Kai won't let anything happen to them." Kenny said.

"I know I just have this real bad feeling in my heart. Call it women's intuition but just a real bad feel." Emily whispered the last part.

"Heh, you're right you should be worried." A deep dark voice once again said. As did before they could say 'Johnny shut the hell up!' they were gagged, blindfolded, and thrown in to a prison cell.

**All together.**

When they were thrown into the cell they're eyes met, surprised more then ever their silence said it all. Their hands were tied but there gags were released along with the blindfold and they saw who it was that took them captive.

Sorry it's so short but still who was it that threw them in to the cell? Where are Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. Why are they held captive? Read and Review lots of reviews I'll update soon.


	4. Sparkling Green Eyes

Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade.

Author's note: Okay! I didn't get any reviews last chapt! So sad! Well if you want yaoi, tell me because I'm thinking of adding it in. And if you don't want Bianca/Kai let me know I could change it. Give me the directions of the way you want it to go this story is for you not for me okay a little bit for me. Why the hell am I being so generous!

Chapter Four, Green Twinkling Eyes.

The silence was capturing the room. Only their breaths were heard. Anger was though silently bolting inside of them at their captor, Boris Balcov. This had made no sense how did Boris knew that they'll be here. How was he one step ahead of them? Let's face it Boris is not that bright. Boris was the first one to break the silence.

"Hmm…how joyous, for me! I have all you of you at my mercy! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Boris laughed.

"Where do you see us at your mercy! We'll never be at your mercy!" Johnny yelled. Being the hot head he wasn't done yet. "You pathetic fool! You pedophile! Where are they! Release us and them at this moment you dumbfound fool!" Johnny continued. If you looked carefully and hard enough you could see an anger bolt coming out of Boris's head.

"Hmm…you'll be the first!" Boris said smirking. Kai's eyes widened he knew what was coming. "And as for your little weakling 'friends' well lets just say their alive." Boris said chuckling.

Just as Boris finished the door opened with two beaten up figures. One was tall, and burly. The other was smaller with a big nose. The others were shocked. The two figures lay silently still on the ground with so many parts bleeding.

"Where's Bryan and Tala!" Kai demanded.

"Oh, you mean the two miserable failures? Well their not dead. No need to worry about that. Their right over here." Boris said as he pushed a button opening two garage looking like doors with glass behind them. "Here they are." Boris smiled sadistically.

Bryan and Tala were beaten to a pulp. They had whip marks on their back and they might as well not be wearing a top. They had bruises all over their bodies and small and large cuts. Some bones seemed to be broken and they were basically covered in blood.

"Don't worry they're not dead. Just watch." Boris said as he opened the glass and kicked and slapped them both awake. "See, they were just unconscious. Guards drag them in." Boris said ordering two burly looking guys. They opened the cell the rest was in and threw them in the hard ground. "Now about my promise to you. Guards take him." Boris commanded pointing at the fiery Scot.

Bryan, Tala, Spencer, and Ian who were now awake knew what Boris was planning to do along with Kai. Bryan spoke up. "Boris you slimy worm! Leave them alone they had nothing to do with our loss!" He yelled.

"Quiet worthless piece of crap!" He yelled at Bryan as he kicked the lilac haired Russian in the stomach making him cough up blood. "Now don't worry he'll come back alive. You'll hear his screams to guarantee it." Boris smirked sadistically.

"Don't expect it you worm! I don't scream for anyone." Johnny said smirking and frowning at the same time.

"Quiet!" Yelled Boris as he slapped the Scot. Making Johnny flinch. Boris could feel the glares of the demolition boys and laughed. "Don't worry he won't get as much as you got Bryan, Tala." Boris said as he turned away with a smug smile. "Let's go." Boris said to the guards holding Johnny. They walked down the hallway.

Johnny feared inside. He didn't know what was going to happen. Soon he felt chains locking his wrists. He felt almost all his weight on his wrists. His heart was pounding. His palms were sweaty. "This is going to hurt." He heard Boris say and he froze.

He felt the whip tearing into his skin and into his veins. The burning feeling he felt in his back was agonizing. It was like a game that never ended. His lower back had a whip mark bleeding dripping staining his royal blue t-shirt.

"So you could handle a little pain oh well. This isn't done yet!" Boris said as he threw the whip yet again making his back bleed more.

His muscles tensed he had to grit his teeth and bite his tongue just to stop himself from screaming. He felt the whip hit him again this time from his shoulder to his back as vertical line. His breathing was heavier. This continued on for another ten minutes he was fighting not to scream a war of dominance in his head him against Boris and he was loosing drastically.

"So you stubborn mule! You won't scream there are other ways of making you scream!" He said as he took a hunting knife from his many pockets and a needle in the other hand. "This needle will make everything hurt five times more then it should really hurt. And the real good part about it that it will affect you immediately." Boris said as he smirked. He injected the needle in Johnny's arm.

He took the hunting knife and stabbed him on the ribs. "Ahh!" Johnny screamed he couldn't help it. The pain was unbearable it made his whole body act up. His breaths sounded jagged now. Then another stab was done through his arm. This also made Johnny scream out.

"You thought that hurt this will really burn." Boris said as he took out a bottle of Vodka and poured the bottle on Johnny's cut. This made Johnny scream out like hell.

**With the Others.**

Down the hall everyone could hear Johnny's cries. This made all except the demolition boys and Kai cringe. Bryan and Tala knew exactly what was going on there. This only brought back memories of their torture with Boris. The whip marks, the beatings, the knife, and the burning rod. Both prayed inside that they'd be spared.

The others just didn't know how bad it felt to be held prisoner like a caged bird in this hell, the abbey. As more screams came their way they cringed and some even flowed tears. If you have real good smell you could smell the dried blood flowing from their friend.

Rosetta leaned against Enrique's shoulder and sighed and silent tears made out through her eyes. Bianca silently rocked back and forth with tears glimmering in her eyes. Her eyes met up with Enrique's baby blue eyes and she smiled a weak smile as he turned his attention to the crying blond on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulder comforting her.

Ray squeezed Mariah trembling hand and held it with comfort. Their golden eyes met and they wished they could get a glimpse of a weak smile on their faces but only what was there to smile about? Only sighs and sad glances were sent around the cell sighing. Mariah rested her head on ray's shoulder.

Tala looked around the cell. He's life was spared…for the moment. But he never wished or intended to be it like this. With all these prisoners held like a caged bird. The screams still continued making him almost cry. He closed his eyes and breathed slow and sighed. Nothing he'd do will fix this moment. He glanced around the cell yet again. He saw agonizing people crying, sighing, and had aching hearts.

Suddenly the cell door burst open with two guards holding Johnny arm by arm. There was tear streaks on his cheeks, his shirt was torn, and he was bleeding all over. He was thrown in the cell with no absolute care what so ever. The guards left with a sneer on their faces.

"Hey kid, wake up." Tala shook him awake. "Get up it's over." He said with an almost caring look on his face. He felt his heartstrings pull at this innocent person paying for what he had lost.

"It's over?" He asked. As he tried to get up he fell down like a foal taking his first steps. "Ugh...why does everything hurt?" Johnny asked suddenly when all his memories came flooding back. He sighed and lay back down and tried to take his mind off the pain.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Enrique asked landing a comforting on his beaten back. Johnny hissed from the pain. "Sorry man."

"It's alright." Johnny said with a pained look glued to his face.

"What did they do to you?" Ian asked.

"Whips, a knife, this needle, and brute strength." Johnny said as if just talking hurt him.

"You got it easy be grateful for that." Bryan said looking to the damp ceiling.

"This is easy? Shit! Least I'm done with." Johnny said almost grateful for that last part.

"No they ain't done with you yet. Boris will do this till at least half of us are dead." Spencer said being brutal with the death part making people in the room cringe.

**With Boris and Voltaire.**

"That kid sure was fun to deal with." Boris said as he sneaked a cigar from his pocket.

"Hmm…yes it should be fun." Voltaire said sipping a sip from his wine glass while puffing a Cuban cigar. "Linette wasn't that fun to watch?" Voltaire asked the green sparkling eyed girl.

"Yes Master Voltaire."

"Yes it is fun Linette, my little whore." Voltaire said with a smirk. "Now get away from my sight!" Voltaire commanded with a shrill laugh that'll give you nightmares for weeks.

As the black haired girl turned and walked away the sparkling green eyes was turned to intense little slits. Only a whisper was only heard. "A falcon can only be captured for so long…"She said as turned and walked away from Boris and Voltaire's grasp and down the hall where the cells lay.

What do you think? Please review with a cherry on top.


	5. More about the past

Chapter Five, More About the Past,

Linette walked down the long hall ways. She wore knee high black boots, red fishnets, and a black mini skirt to the middle of her thighs, with a red belly-top with the words _Missy Attitudes _written in the front with silver that showed off her bellybutton piercing, with a black jacket to the mid-way to finish it. She had on a silver necklace with the words, 'beautiful' dangling from it she had always worn that neck lace, and silver hoops to match the letterings of her shirt with a red hair-tie, which tied her waist long black hair with silver streaks dipped at the ends her green eyes were intense as ever with black long lashes on top of it, with full red lips to finish it.

She gripped her beyblade, Tyronica, weird name, but in meant battle so it was suitable for one of the abbey's students. She continued down the halls. Her high-heels made a click-clacking sound against the hard-metal floor. The cells were near she knew the ways of the abbey perfectly. It was near midnight some of the window on the high ceilings showed moonlight through the window giving her a little bit of light.

She wondered what she was doing. She knew if she was caught meddling with the prisoners she'd also have dire consequences. Though she knew this thoroughly something drew her back. 'It's not too late to turn back now.' She told her self. She wished to stop but her body and legs had a mind of its own. 'Why am I doing this?' She asked her self yet again.

Then she reached the cell. She saw a bunch of teenagers huddled together to keep warmth. She could see one was already beaten up, that must be the Scottish blader, Jonathan McGregor. She saw the whole thing of Boris and him. Then there were the demolition boys, Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan. The lilac haired teen was reaching out to her she just didn't know why. She knew the abbey would soon close down thanks to the B.B.A and they were to go down with them. Boris and Voltaire would soon kill off a bunch of them and she knew she'll be one of them. She meant nothing to them just their 'whore.' It's not like she wished for that role in life.

She touched the metal bar slowly and watched with sad eyes. There was something missing in the puzzle of her mind. Something. What was it though? A face or perhaps faces. What was it though? She thought this clearly through something was missing that she was sure of. And the two toned bluenette she was sure she saw him somewhere before. She breathed softly and watched them through the bars. Something was pulling at her heartstrings dearly. Suddenly, a yawn was heard and one of them was awaken.

It was the two toned bluenette she had admired earlier. She quickly hid. The wall supported her back and she sighed slowly. Waiting till he had fallen asleep she sneaked one glance at them again and then turned and ran to her own room.

She closed the door behind her and slid down. Something was up, she knew it. Something was. She closed her eyes then she opened them wide. Flashbacks were playing every time she closed her eyes.

**Flashback.**

A younger Linette walked the abbey's halls with torn and dirty clothing. She crawled to a younger boy with lilac locks, and pupils that matched his eyes. He also wore ragged, old clothes. Scars were on his face as was hers.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"We'll never be separated right?"

"I'll never let that happen!"

"You promise?"

"Uh huh. I'll always look after you. It's my job to I'm not your older brother for nothing!" The boy yelled protectively.

"Good. Cause I'd be lost if it wasn't for you. I'm glad I have a big brother." The girl said whispering resting her head on his shoulder.

"Here I wanted to give this to you." He took out a silver necklace with the words beautiful dangling from it.

"Thank you!" She yelled clutching the little boy.

**Flashback ends.**

She clutched the necklace and looked at it with heavy, thick breaths. It was the same necklace from the flashback. 'What's going on?' She thought. Who was that little girl? W…w….was it me? Biting her nails she shuddered. She was so confused. Did she always have an older brother? And if she did who was he?

Everything was going wrong since the Russian tournament. Since their home team had lost! Why had they lost! If they hadn't lost she wouldn't be hurting so bad like this! Basically ripping out her hair she sat down on her bedroom floor and softly cried something she never did for as long as she could remember.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked her self aloud. She walked into her terrible bathroom and washed her face with cold water. And collapsed on her bed she really was so tired. She hated living like this. Voltaire and Boris were the worst bosses for life.

She was supposed to work at a little club that was hidden in the depths of the abbey. Illegal clubs were held. She was sort of a prostitute. Except she didn't let people have a go at her but of course they forced her. She did beyblade but rarely. She was like an assistant that Voltaire tried to have a go with. He did once but barely succeeded. Of course she had made friends working there. They too were forced to work. One of her best friends, Valerie claims to be Spencer's sister. The big blond she had saw in the cells earlier. She said she's sure that he remembers her.

As she thought of that lilac haired boy she fell asleep. She snuggled in the thin blanket and fell into deep sleep.

The alarm bell rang big time. Startling her. It was the wake up bell. Sighing she awoke. She did her regular day routine, brush her teeth, wash her face, comb her hair, get dressed and leave.

After about ten minutes she was done except the dressing part. She couldn't wear what she had worn to sleep, so she got up and went to the closet and took out a jet black skin tight mini, with the same black boots, a black bra with a thick fish-netted top. She still kept that necklace on though. She tied her hair up and put on the same silver hoops and walked out.

With the click-clacking of her heels down the hall way woke the others up. Rubbing their eyes they yawned and took a look at the girl that was walking in front of them. Enrique did a wolf whistle.

"Man never saw such a hot chick! She's smoking baby!" Enrique said nuzzling Johnny.

"Ow…dude don't touch me! Everything hurts right now! I told you this before!" Johnny snapped.

"Sorry dude." Enrique said. Linette just ignored this and walked on. Bryan's eyes flashed as he gazed at the silver necklace dangling on her neck. Surprised by this he almost showed emotion. Then ignoring this he went back to lying down and closing his eyes. Inside his mind was racing with questions and searching for answers.

**With Linette.**

"Hey Valerie." Linette said walking in.

"Linette, _Master_ Voltaire would like to see you now." Valerie said gritting her teeth at the master part.

"Why?" Linette asked.

"I don't know but he seemed pretty mad." Valerie said.

"Okay I'll see you later." Valerie nodded and went back to filling the drinks. Voltaire was expecting another Russian mafia. Linette walked down to Voltaire's office sighing. She knew that it had to be important. Hopefully she wasn't caught. Linette knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A rough voice asked.

"It's me sir," Linette said as she opened the door a smoke full of cigars were thrown into her face making her cough.

"I see, Linette were you anywhere near the cells yesterday?" Voltaire with a lot of mocking and question in his voice. "Well, were you?"

"Uh, no sir why would I be there? There nothing but filth." Linette said gritting her teeth.

"Hmm….I'm surprised that you'd call your own flesh and blood filth Linette." Voltaire said smirking.

Read & Review.


	6. Love hurts

I don't own beyblade.

Chapter Six, Love Hurts.

"Sir, I don't understand. I have no flesh and blood here." Linette said sternly. She did not like Voltaire messing with her head.

"You would think that wouldn't you. The truth is you do have some flesh and blood here. He gave you the necklace didn't he?" Voltaire said smugly. He loved the confused and frightened face on Linette.

"H…how do you know?" Linette asked trembling as she gripped the silver chain on her neck.

"Linette, you'd know by now, Biovolt knows everything. Everything everywhere we know. You did go to the prisons you saw your brother. How did that sweet boy turn into such a weapon? He is ruthless isn't he?" Voltaire said through smokes. He chuckled. "Don't worry he didn't erase you from the mind completely. He only erased you from his heart. There's no room in his heart for love, and kindness. His heart is filled with deep hatred. Such a pity." Voltaire said laughing.

"Bryan did not erase me from his heart! He just built an emotionless shell around it because of you! You hurt him! And you still do! You killed or took away everyone he loves. And if you didn't you always brought pain to them! You bastard!" Linette said furious. Voltaire smirked he was satisfied with her anger. He moved closer and closer to her now almost completely overshadowing her as he forced up on her.

**With our favorites.**

Quietly sitting they waited. They weren't sure what they were waiting for but they were waiting. Since Johnny was too hurt and tired to speak Tyson decided to open his big mouth and ask the question rather loudly.

"Okay I'm sick of waiting! What in the hell are we waiting for?" Tyson yelled.

"For death…" Bryan stated. This made Tyson pipe down he didn't want to die and he didn't want to question Bryan.

Suddenly the cell's doors were crashed open with Boris and his cronies. He smirked as he entered the cell. He's eyes met up with Rosetta. As he walked over Rosetta snuggled to Enrique and Rosetta squirmed over to Kai. She sat beside him eyeing with terrified eyes at her tormentor and her blond friend trying to get away from the middle aged man.

He bended over and touched her cheek smiling. "What a pretty girl." He said chuckling. This enraged Enrique. No one was to touch Rosetta, especially Boris. "We can't have a pretty thing like you stuck here. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Boris said as he leaned to kiss the girl making her close her eyes cringe. Suddenly a punch was thrown into Boris's face. Making him take a step back.

"Who did that!" Boris yelled furious.

"I did! What are you going to do about it!"

"You'll see." Boris said smiling as he snapped his fingers two strong arms grabbed him. "Take him into the dungeons. And lay out the weapons." Boris said smiling sadistically at the blond boy.

**In the dungeons.**

Enrique started to panic. He was all alone with nothing but that Boris in dark hell. "This will hurt. But you deserve every one of my blows you spoiled rat!" Boris yelled. He had spiked whip with him and he loaded it with iron and glazed over with some kind of green liquid.

He raised the whip high and brought it down against Enrique's skin. He had a bare back because Boris had ripped off his top. He let out a hoarse scream. It was truly painful, the iron made the spikes in the whip harsher and stronger but mostly more painful, and the spikes it self killed, and the liquid that Boris poured over the whip was pain increasers if there were such things.

Boris had smirked at Enrique's scream. He felt strong lust for this blond boy. Yet he enjoyed it so much when he screamed he forced the whip with stronger force down the mid back. Enrique screamed again. The cells were least 50 yards away from the dungeons yet they could still hear Enrique screams and pleas to stop.

Another strike was headed down Enrique's back making him cry out yet again. Boris lay the whip down and took out a thick rod with heat source coming out of it. As he got closer to Enrique he picked the lock making Enrique crumble to the floor. He held the heating iron rod over him and struck down Enrique in the chest. The smoke was sizzling and Enrique piercing screams were devastating to hear.

"PLEASE…PLEASE NO MORE!" Enrique yelled almost crying. "Please! Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Boris smirking did this again making the blond shriek with plea, and pain.

"Hmm, pathetic. I'll spare you the burns but that doesn't mean I'm done quite yet!" Boris yelled smirking. Grinning from ear to ear he took out a knife and cute jagged cuts all over the place.

The pain was unbearable making tears escape Enrique's baby blue eyes. They became glossy and in pain. His breaths were sharp like the knife he was stabbed with.

"Fool! Stop this! Stop it! Quit crying!" Boris yelled smacking Enrique around. "You're worse then your pathetic friend! He screamed like a whore but you…humph you're just pathetic!" He said.

Soon he pinned the crying boy against a wall and started to unzip his pants. "No! NO ANYTHING BUT THIS! PLEASE! DON'T! I BEG OF YOU! **DON'T**!" Enrique yelled. He knew he was going to be raped.

"Begging will get you no where!" Boris yelled with a sadistic laugh. Enrique resisted all he could but the older man was stronger. Caressing the blonds chin he harshly pressed his lips against Enrique's. He desperately tried to push him away but it was no use. Boris's tongue was breaking in the entrance to Enrique's mouth. Trying desperately to break away from the grasp of this awful man he was willing to do anything. Enrique did what he thought was the only way out he grabbed the knife placed beside him and was about to stab him when Boris spoke up.

"What were you planning to do with that knife? Idiotic boy! I was just going to end it there but since for this kind of display you have cost your virginity." Boris said slightly smirking as he took the knife away. Enrique's eyes widened he felt humiliation, shame, anger, and fear burn his face. He grabbed the boy and threw him against a wall.

He took off his pants along with his boxers and did the same to himself. The held the boys' wrist above his head and tore into his body. He pain and humiliation were unbearable. He felt stinging tears sliding down his face as he screamed.

"PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU STOP!" His sobs were heard in the cells. More strong tears fell through his eyes. With final one last attempt he screamed, "HELP!"

**In the cells.**

Everyone was pained as hell to hear those screams. Only a few knew what these screams meant. Spencer and Ian never gotten raped knew nothing about these screams. But Tala, Bryan, and Kai knew exactly what they were.

Rosetta was at the stage of biting her nails. "What's going on in there? Don't you know?" She asked as she turned to Tala for an answer. Tala turned to Kai and Kai turned to Bryan.

"Well, that I don't think you want to know." Tala said.

"I do want to know." Rosetta said.

"Fine, I don't want to tell you you'll start crying and whining and stuff." Tala said.

"I'll do that either way now tell me!" Rosetta said.

Before Tala could respond Bryan butted in, "He's getting raped." He said bluntly.

Gasps were heard through the room. "You're right I don't want to know." She said with tears in her eyes. Just then the cell door burst open with a bleeding Enrique. His eyes were red from crying and blood was soaking through everything. His shirt was ripped and so you could see the thick whip marks. Suddenly the room felt silent as he was dropped to the floor not moving.


	7. Parents are notified

I don't own beyblade.

**Chapter Seven, parents are notified.**

As Enrique's unmoving body hit the floor he was left unconscious. Gasps and looks of pain were directed to the blond boy. Rosetta whimpered now truly biting her nails. Two clear tears made it down her cheeks. On her knees she silently breathed. Too scared to touch the injured body she stayed in on spot as if super glue were stuck on the floor.

"I…is he alive?" Bianca asked for her trembling friend.

"Never know till you find out." Ian said almost making a mockery out of the situation. Rosetta hand trembling moved closer to him and shook him gently hoping he'll wake up. Her breath held still and complexion incredibly pale she silently urged the blond boy to wake up.

"Enrique…Enrique-poo. Wake up." Rosetta said shaking him gently. "Please wake-up. Please." Rosetta asked with tears glimmering in her eyes. She checked his pulse with hands shaking and was absolutely struck with happiness when there was a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Falling back she rested against the wall.

"Do you know why he isn't waking up?" Bianca asked. "Johnny got up almost right away."

"He didn't get a harsh treatment like blond-boy got right now. And plus Johnny's stronger knowing this guy he ain't that strong." Kai said.

"I see." Bianca said noting him that she understood. After a few hours of watching Enrique's bloody beaten body he finally woke up. He groaned and his eyes slowly opened and he struggled to get up.

"Where am I?" Enrique asked rubbing his eyes.

"The cells." Robert answered. Enrique lay back down he couldn't move. Everything hurt if he did. His face burned with humiliation when he remembered what had happened to him. Unfortunately Max had asked the question he had dreaded,

"What did they do to you?" Max asked with big blue eyes shining with tears. Enrique gulped at the question he didn't want to talk about it. The rest could guess very easily but they wanted to know what really happened with Boris and him.

"I don't remember…" He said looking away. They all knew he was lying but what could you do he didn't want to talk about it. So they all dismissed it except for loud mouthed Tyson.

"Come on, I know you do know! Just tell us we won't judge you." Tyson said.

"Tyson let it go." Ray said.

"Yes, it's very clear that Enrique does not want to talk about it." Emily stated.

"But…" Tyson argued.

"Shut it pig!" Bryan yelled. He knew exactly what it felt to be humiliated and then humiliated again. That was basically the story of his life. But he did know that keeping things bottled inside won't do any good for him. So he said this, "Kid word of advice, better to let things out. No matter how wrong it might be." Bryan said with his usual cool appearance. Though inside he felt sorry for the blond.

Enrique felt hot, stingy tears sting his eyes. Almost chocking on his breath he went into a fetal position. He let out a few gasps and tears but that was about it. Enrique did have a lot of pride. Still inside he felt knives jamming into his heart. He wanted to be freed.

**With the B.B.A.**

"What do you mean they've been kidnapped? HOW!" Judy yelled elderly man in front of her. Mr. Dickenson was dealing with an angry Judy Tate. Screaming and throwing more fits she yelled, "HEY! MY SON'S IN THERE! MY COMPLETETLY INNOCENT SON! GET HIM OUT! AND MY TEAM! I mean it!" Judy yelled.

"Now, now Judy no need to get hysterical." Mr. Dickenson said.

Gasping a sigh Judy yelled more. "No need! Of course there's a need for yelling! There are innocent children in there! Children that don't need to be in there! Like my son! Get him out!"

"Judy from the facts we have now, Max is in no danger so far. Kai and the demolition boys are in much farther danger."

"How do you know all this old man?" Asked Judy.

"I have a spy in the Biovolt corp. it was hard to smuggle in to but we managed it. So far Kai has been left alone but the demolition boys and Johnny and Enrique are in very bad shape. And I'm afraid Enrique was…raped…" Mr. Dickenson said.

"Oh dear…" Judy said. Her face paling. Just then the phone rang.

"Yes, Mr., and Mrs. Giancarlo please we must discuss the issue of your son. Yes, yes I'm free at 5: 30 pm today. Yes, yes. No, thank you." Mr. Dickenson said as he hung up.

**With Linette.**

Linette slowly awoke. Eyes rubbing she felt her body hungrily grabbed by the older man, Voltaire. Luckily her underwear and bra was not removed. Thank the lord for that. She quietly removed herself from him and put on her clothes. She tied her hair up and walked out the room quietly. She felt her heart relieved when she felt the door closed and Voltaire did not wake or stir.

Tip-toeing down the halls she felt a hand grasping her shoulder. Gasping she turned around and saw…

**With our favorites.**

Enrique had finally calmed down and was asleep. The others were just resting against a wall or asleep or silently talking. Suddenly then Emily had asked a question to Kai and the demolition boys.

"Hey, why is Boris harming us? Shouldn't he be harming you guys?" Emily asked.

"Yes he should be harming us, but Boris is sadistic and plus Enrique and Johnny did bad-mouthed him so, naturally Boris harmed them. If not he'd harmed us along ago." Tala answered.

"Oh, well leave it to the Majestics to have a stubborn pride." Emily concluded.

"Yeah, they really do have a stubborn pride." Ian said. And soon they got to talking and found out they had a lot in common.

**With the B.B.A.**

The door flew open with Johnny's parents, Mr. and Mrs. McGregor, followed by a calmer Mr. and Mrs. Giancarlo. Johnny's parents both had fiery red hair like Johnny's and his father had green eyes and his mother had amethyst eyes just like Johnny's. Johnny's father was 6 "1" and Johnny's mother was 5 "7". Enrique's father had chestnut brown hair and Enrique's mother had light blond hair. His father was 5 "11" and his mother was 5 "7". His father had blue eyes and his mother green. It was obvious they were rich and high status.

"Mr. Dickenson, I presume." Johnny's mother, Vivian said with a very haughty attitude.

"Yes, please sit down, all of you." They all sat down with great manner and grace. "Now we must discuss the issues with your sons." A nervous look fell down all of them when they heard that.

"What exactly happened to them?" Enrique's mother, Nicola asked him with worry.

"Well, we know for a fact they were abused, greatly. And Enrique had gotten the worse part. But Johnny isn't better off. We know that they were whipped, beaten, stabbed, and had broken a few bones with little nutrition. But Still Enrique had gotten all of this plus a little extra." Mr. Dickenson concluded.

"What exactly happened to them?" Nicola asked him.

"Well Enrique was a sexually abused. Well actually he was raped." Mr. Dickenson said quietly. "Though Johnny had not been touched." He said to calm Johnny's parents down.

"Oh dear god…" Nicola and Leonardo (Enrique's father.) whispered with wide and terrified eyes.


	8. Reunions at last

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

**Chapter Eight, Reunions at Last.**

**With the B.B.A.**

"What do you mean? That just couldn't happen! Why? We have to get them out of there! GET THEM OUT!" Nicola yelled with fury burning in her eyes.

"Please calm down Mrs. Giancarlo. We are doing the best we can. We will be taking over Biovolt in less then fourteen days. I'm sure that they'll still be alive then." Mr. Dickenson said trying to calm the angry mother hen.

"Alive! Of course they'll be alive! Are you saying they'll be so badly hurt that they'll die?" Vivian joined in the furious Nicola. With attitude greatly resembling Johnny she grabbed Mr. Dickenson by the collar and was preparing to yell the living daylights out of him.

"Listen here you old man! Johnny is in there when he doesn't have to be with other kids! And you Stanley Dickenson are going to suffer living hell if you leave them in there to suffer! Do you hear me?" Vivian yelled making Mr. Dickenson wince.

"Of course we'll have them out soon." Mr. Dickenson said, "I promise." He said just to reassure the two terrified couples. John, Johnny's father put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder to comfort her a great deal. But instead she snapped.

"Oh! You think it's going to get all better with a touch on a shoulder and you trying to comfort me! It's your fault! If you hadn't gotten him into blading to keep the god damn family honor none of this would have happened! NONE!" Vivian yelled scaring the few people in the room.

**With Linette.**

The man that grabbed her was one of the guards. He's name Phil, he had tortured her many times. Looking at him defiantly with a spark in her eyes willing to rid of the devil himself she commanded, "Let me go you pathetic bum!"

He smirked at that. "Come on kid. You have someone to meet." Phil said smiling like a hunter approaching his prey.

"Who? If it's Boris or Voltaire I'd prefer not to meet them." She said looking away very snobbishly.

"It ain't any of them now trust me; you'll wanna meet this guy." He said as he yanked her arm dragging her away. Of course Linette did struggle once in awhile. But still she was curious to see who it was. But in the abbey you can't trust anyone especially a guy like Phil. Half way there Linette was still being pulled by the wrist.

"Hey! You big oaf at least you could lighten the grip a little bit!" She yelled.

"Quiet!" He said.

"Bite me! I have a demand and a right to know where I'm going!" She yelled.

"NOT NOW KID NOW SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Puh, the Grinch is back in town." She said under her breath.

"I heard that." He said.

"Don't give a fuck!" She said turning her attention away.

**With our favorites.**

The cell door crashed open with chains, a rope, and a few weapons in hand. But this time Boris was not there. Just a few twisted guards. They started pacing around the room making people cringe.

"Heh, there we go, Bryan Kuznetsov. Get up!" The blond guard yelled. Bryan simply looked away. "You bitch! Get up!" He said as he yanked Bryan up by his hair making him cringe with pain. He felt chains wrapping his arms and ropes tying his hands.

"Hey leave him alone! He's been through enough!" Tyson yelled.

"Shut up Pig!" Bryan yelled. He will not let another innocent being be hurt in this battle between Biovolt and their past. Soon he was lead out of the cells. Like a prisoner he kept silent as he was lead to the dungeon. He was like a lamb lead to the slaughter silent, peaceful, scared, curious, and most of all innocent.

The doors opened with Boris standing there with a whip. He had a sly smile glued to his face. He felt silent fear eating over his soul. A feeling he knew too well. Boris laughed like a maniac not that he already wasn't.

"Well, well Bryan I haven't had fun with you for a while." After he had said this he laughed like a psycho path. "Tie him to the walls." Boris commanded.

"Sir, yes, sir." Replied the guards like mindless soldiers.

As he was getting chained he felt his heart heavy. He hoped his old wounds will not reopen. But they will, judging Boris with a whip in his arms. He felt the chains being removed but replaced with thicker chains. One of the guards tore off his shirt.

He heard Boris chuckle. He raised the whip and landed straight down his back reopening a few wounds. He felt warm crimson blood dripping down his back. He felt glad that there was a part that was still warm within him. He smiled at that he wasn't as cold as he seemed to think. He didn't feel the whips sharp bites that trailed down his back it didn't matter to him though. He was in trance to his own thoughts. Annoyed by this Boris pulled him away from the wall.

"Get moving you piece of filth. We're going to meet someone." He announced.

"Who?" Bryan asked.

"Don't back talk me!" Boris yelled as he back handed him. But Bryan didn't fall to the ground. He held his ground and was glad about it. Boris dismissed it though. "Hurry up!" He said as he yanked on Bryan's hair.

**With our Favorites.**

"What's happening to Bryan?" Mariah asked with worry.

"Yeah and why did he call me a pig?" Tyson asked.

"I don't think Bryan's in any harm yet." Tala chirped in.

"Tala what are you talking about? He was dragged away with chains. He has to be harmed." Ian said not understanding why the older boy was being so calm.

"Ian I don't think Bryan's getting harmed I think he's going to meet someone. And Tyson he called you a pig because he didn't want you to get harmed."

"Someone…"

"Someone…"

"Someone…" The two demolition boys and Kai said and their eyes got wide.

"Linette." Tala said.

**With Bryan.**

"Get in there." Boris said. He stepped in and searched the room as if he was looking for something. Then his eyes met up with a black haired girl'. Eyes locked within each other searching for something. Then suddenly Bryan's lilac eyes fell on the necklace and a breath had died in his throat as he's eyes widened with heartbeat beating faster and faster...

**Authors note:** Well in my point of view the chap. Sucked. Well I'll leave that to you to decide. Well please with a cherry on top review.


	9. Brotherly Love

**I do not own Beyblade.**

**A little bit of Bryan angst here!**

**Chapter Nine, Brotherly Love.**

Bryan's eyes froze on the necklace on the girl's neck. That beautiful necklace that Bryan gave her before they were separated. It couldn't be! He thought. He had the awful flashback of the memory.

**Flashback.**

A slumped figure sat on the crumpled bed. He was about eight. He shared the room with three others. His sister, Linette, Tala, and Tala's sister, Valerie. Sighing he opened the box that sat by his nightstand. He opened it the necklace with the word beautiful was on it he had gotten it for her. His sister, Linette. The he saw his younger sister toddling her way to his cell in ragged clothes. She was precious to him, the only thing he had ever truly loved. **(A/N: this is important! Valerie thinks she's Spencer's sister but really she's Tala's! Valerie is introduced in Chap. 5 just incase you don't remember her.)**

"Bryan! Bryan! Boris said something real bad! Something about Siberia! And I heard your name along with it with Spencer's', Tala's, and Ian's!" Linette said with a worried voice. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"We'll never be separated right?"

"I'll never let that happen!"

"You promise?"

"Uh huh. I'll always look after you. It's my job to I'm not your older brother for nothing!" The boy yelled protectively.

"Good. Cause I'd be lost if it wasn't for you. I'm glad I have a big brother." The girl said whispering resting her head on his shoulder.

"Here I wanted to give this to you." He took out a silver necklace with the words beautiful dangling from it.

"Thank you!" She yelled clutching the little boy.

**End Flashback.** (This flashback sound familiar? Well it should look on chap. 5. If this doesn't ring a bell!)

And unfortunately he never did go to Siberia he imagined she had until he saw her bloodied body being taken to a jet. So perhaps she did go to Siberia or her body at least. The weird thing is Tala and Spencer never did see their sisters again. **(A/N: Spencer does have a sister you'll see her later on in the story.) **Ian well his brother died under Bryan's hands. Ian grieved for a long time after that. It wasn't as if Bryan had a choice. They forced him. It was either that or he died and he would not die!

Soon Bryan moved towards her she froze under his icy stare he had developed over the years. She studied his movements slowly, his character features, his violet eyes and lilac hair. His bloodied body he seemed to ignore at the moment those eyes, those pale lifeless eyes known to years of pain, torture, and heartache. She could tell he never really knew love.

He reached over to her neck she wasn't scared of him but she was nervous that he was…Bryan… His fingers ran over the word beautiful the silver dangling chain that held the word beautiful. This was the one object that haunted Bryan's mind. He fingered the word slowly feeling over the letters. He looked into the deep green eyes that held a dazed look, looking over him with sorrow.

Bryan said in a silent whisper, "Linette…" these words had so much impact on his heart. The only person that he felt guilt over, that he ever loved, here lay the girl that given him a heart and took it away when she left. **(This is not incest!)**

Barely a whisper she asked, "Bryan?" After asking this she bit her lip for the answer. It felt like an eternity before he answered with a deep, brotherly hug. Linette sighed.

"Yeah its me…I'm back. I'm here for you Linette…" He said with tears of joy glimmering in his eyes. His little sister back again in his arms. He was supposed to be emotionless, that he wasn't but he never cried but here with one hug from his sister tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Bryan I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were sent to Siberia but I guess you were right under my nose." She said with tears dripping down soaking Bryan's left-over, torn shirt. The salty tears went into Bryan's wounds stinging his back but he didn't care he had his sister in his arms to protect to look down on her he smiled at this. He smiled a sincere, innocent smile that proved a young soul lay in the harsh, intimidating body that yearns for freedom, love, and purity to erase the past and start over.

But there heartfelt meeting wasn't left peaceful for long with Boris barging in the room. He smiled sadistically.

"Well what a heart warming meeting. Well now that's over with lets escort the both of you into the cells." He said as guards came and wrapped them in chains and ropes and shoved them down the isles of the hollow, abbey halls.

The cells door was opened when they were released Bryan nearly collapsed unconscious. He couldn't take the last "punishment" she understood and let that past she was just used to it.

"BRYAN!" Everyone yelled in the cell minus the guards and Linette.

"Linette…" Said Tala with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Tala…" She said with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

**A/N: Well I'm writing a lot of these lately well, it was a short chappie but an important one so REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Well like I said Review and wait for future chapters!**


	10. Bryan killed someone! Lack of a good tit...

A/N: Well I don't think I'll do yaoi in this story. I don't think this is the type of story where yaoi fits in. and plus Bryan/Tala slash is not what I had in mind at all that'll corrupt the whole story. And I don't think yaoi has much affect on this story. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against yaoi but this story well not have any yaoi in it. Sorry to say it I thought about it a lot but where would yaoi fit in? And yaoi won't really have much affect on this story sorry to say no yaoi for Locked away.

Tala/Linette is not one of them I have someone special in mind of Linette, I think…well just know that Tala/Linette could kiss my ass good-bye! But there is a chance I'll change my mind but I doubt it but still keep on reading.

**I do not own Beyblade.**

**Chapter Ten, Bryan killed someone! (lack of a good title!)**

After lying Bryan on a safe, comfortable as can be place to rest they turned to Linette. Tyson was the one to break the ice.

"Hey! You're the girl that we saw that Enrique said was hot! (This really did happen read over the story if forgot) Who are you? What are you doing here?" Tyson demanded.

"I'm Linette Kuznetsov, Bryan's sister, and unfortunately I'm here as a prisoner." Linette said as she sat beside Tala and Johnny.

"Oh…so does that mean you know Kai, Tala, Spencer, and the short dude with the big nose?" Tyson asked again.

"HEY I HAVE A NAME!" Ian complained.

"Yes I do know Kai, Tala, Spencer, and the short dude with the big nose." She concluded with a sly smile to bug Ian. (Everyone enjoys bugging Ian! XD)

"Real nice way to greet a guy you haven't seen for seven years Linette!" Ian complained more. **(P.S: Everyone minus Linette is fifteen here Linette is fourteen.)**

"It's good to see you again too Ian." She said innocently.

"PUH!" Ian complained. Soon they got to talking about how their lives were and what they were doing in the abbey and if they ever went to Siberia. Of course the stories were often gruesome and morally wrong but they some how enjoyed going over the memoirs they had. It showed them that they always had each other.

"So, did you try talking to Valerie and Karenna **(Karenna is Spencer's sister)**? We haven't seem them in seven years too they are our sisters." Asked Tala with wide eyes at the thought of his sister.

"Yeah I did talk to them I work with them in the so called 'nightclub'. But Tala sorry to break your dreams but Valerie has no remembrance of you she only has remembrance of Spencer. You do realize how close they were." Linette saw the downcast eyes drooping to the floor. "Tala cheer up. It isn't your fault Boris did something to her to forget you he kind of brain washed her but I guess the memories of Spencer did last. Don't take it personally." Linette said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I guess…just that I would've thought that Valerie would remember her brother and not her brother's friend. But she didn't. Oh well." Tala said shrugging it off soon they got ahead of themselves in a conversation. The others just watched with curious eyes about who the people they were talking about were.

"I got a question! Who are all these people?" Asked Ray extremely confused.

"Well Valerie is Tala's sister and Karenna is Spencer's sister and I'm Bryan sis as you all know and Matt is Ian's older brother that died in Bryan's hands. Complicated ain't it?" Linette said with a whiff of her breath as the others just watched with wide eyes.

"BRYAN KILLED SOMEONE!" Lee asked.

"Well kind of technically Bryan just really injured him in his match with Matt and then Boris killed him because he thought he was weakling so technically no…" Linette said as she dragged on about here brother's defense.

"WE'RE IN A CELL WITH A PHYSCOTIC KILLER!" Johnny yelled.

"McGregor stop being a drama queen and calm down and the rest of you too." Kai said glancing over.

"Puh! I ain't no woman!" Johnny said defending himself.

"You could've fooled me McGregor now cram it!" Kai said. Suddenly, an overwhelming deep chuckle was heard. All glanced at the person responsible for making the overwhelming deep voice. Who else but their tormentor, Lucifer. (Not literally. Lucifer used to be the devil when he was an angel. So technically I'm saying Boris is as bad as the devil!)

"How cute it's a shame that sharing time is over. Now, now who to torment next? I'm feeling a bit bored today so maybe, I'll take two people with me, or perhaps three." Boris said amusing himself over the fear he held over the younger teens. "Now here is the hard thing, to pick three people. Fresh blood or old blood? Hm…I know Tala, Kai, and Bryan." He concluded with a smile.

"NO! NO WAY YOU WON'T DO THAT! THEY WERE ALREADY BEATEN HALF TO DEATH BY YOU AND YOU JUST FINISHED TORTURING BRYAN! YOU ARE ONE HELL OF AN ASSHOLE!" Johnny yelled. Boris really was pissing Johnny off. Not to mention the fact that they hadn't had much food for the last four days. "AND ALSO YOU BASTARD YOU REALLY ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! I MEAN YOU HAVE NO LIFE WHAT SO EVER YOU BEAT KIDS UP FOR A LIVING! YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHIT!" Johnny yelled. "OH YEAH AND IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING DON'T SUGAR COAT IT AND TRY SO GOD DAMN HARD TO INTIMIDATE US! GOD YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!" Johnny yelled real pissed off.

"Guards grab Hiwatari, Valcov, Kuznetsov, and McGregor. We'll see who's really the piece of shit is." Boris turned and walked away glaring straight at Johnny as he walked off to some random room.

"I have a feeling that I just put my life on the line. And the funny part is I did it before." Johnny said with a real worried look on his face.

"Yeah well you're an idiot." Kai said concluding that. Bryan had just been shaken awake by the guards and was in a half sleep state. Looking around the cell he tried to figure out where he was. "Hey Bryan we're gonna get tortured by Boris you up for it!" Kai said making a huge mockery of this as if he had no care for his life.

The others just watched in disbelief as the silent cold Kai was cracking jokes about his life being in the hands of Boris the evil tormentor. Tala and Bryan just seemed to go along with it laughing along the way. Soon the guards grabbed them and forced them out of the room and pushed them into the random life that Boris just went into.

**In the random room with Boris, Kai, Johnny, Bryan and Tala. (P.S: Tala's name is a girl's name!)**

"Guards please escort Mr. Hiwatari into a different room, and take Tala and dump him in the labs and Bryan will stay here." Boris said chuckling. "For you! Maybe a bit of a solitary confinement in the dungeons will do you some good." Boris said with a sleazy grin on his sleazy face.

"Heh, I'd expect better from someone of your status. Oh well, I could handle solitary confinement with no prob." Johnny said grinning. Boris decided to ignore him for now. He knew that he'll come back a blubbering mess. For Bryan some brutal punishments will do him some good and for Tala he was going to have some fun with the red head, and for Kai he had a bit of everything in store for Mr. Hiwatari.

**With the others.**

"Johnny had to go and open his big mouth!" Oliver said.

"Ugh, Johnny will never learn!" Enrique complained.

"He is so uncouth!" Robert said.

"If you say uncouth one more time!" Ian butted in.

"What I say is my business." Robert countered.

"Puh, then say it where I can't hear you. You voice is irritating." Ian complained.

"You are so uncouth!" Robert yelled irritated.

"Screw you!" Ian yelled.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Sucky ending I know, not one of my best chapters but still Review! I was wondering if I should introduce Karenna, in the next chapter and get Valerie more into the story. Well you review and tell me the answers.**


	11. Tears of the Broken

**A/N: some torture and angst in this chappie! Cheer with me! Oh and the new characters aren't appearing this chapter and if they do they won't have a big role just a few words perhaps or just an introduction. It didn't fit in.**

I do not own Beyblade as you already know.

Chapter eleven, Tears of the Broken.

Bryan was alone in the room, in pain, with broken bones, loss of blood, pulled muscles, and much, much more. And him being alone in a room with Boris was never any good. But for some reason Boris was bugging Bryan a lot. He was torturing him the most. Suddenly he heard a bone-chilling voice down his back that made him freeze in the same spot, not even breathing.

He heard a chuckle, "Bryan, Bryan, Bryan. Are you scared, judging from your frozen position I believe your terrified." Boris said as he laughed more. Bryan glanced over and saw a huge, metal club in his left hand. The right hand was clutched onto Bryan's right shoulder pretty tight. Bones would break with one swing of that club his whole arm could be broken.

"You are right to fear me Bryan, as you know by now I am your fear, and your nightmares." Boris said as turned Bryan around. He felt a sharp numbing pain in his left leg as he saw Boris had stuck him with the club. He winced painfully but didn't let out a cry. "So, you grown attached to pain." He saw that Boris was raising the club again. He closed his eyes tight so he couldn't see the hideous face of the demon laughing as he was being tortured. The metal club made contact with his shoulder making him cry out in despair.

Boris smirked at the boy's pain and kicked him in the chest and punched and kicked him around for a few minute then left him in a puddle of blood to agonize in his pain. Bryan lay silently on the ground lilac pupils now white, he was completely emotionless he didn't talk or think. He lay in emotionless on the ground blood spewing from his mouth completely emotionless. If anyone would see what he looked like when he lay there they could burst out in tears for the broken boy. A crystal tear fell from the corner of his eye and dripped to the ground.

**With Kai.**

Kai was taken to a typical abbey room, dirty, smelly, with chains on the walls on odd creepy things in the room. The door flung open with Boris looking at him in spite. He saw nothing in his hands but a simple tape. A tape that marked Kai's past. Kai could fear that tape more then any of the other torture weapons in the room.

Boris broke the silence, "Guards, please tie young Kai there to the walls. He needs to be punished for his misbehaving, and betrayal to us." Boris grinned like the devil he was as he watched Kai get tied up to a wall with his back facing him. He raised a whip, loaded with iron and held it in one hand and the other held the video tape.

Boris struck down Kai's back with the whip and watched as he hardened as the hardened whip touched his skin. As pulled off Kai felt the burning heat from the strike of that whip. Slightly groaning at the pain Kai forced himself to take long deep breaths and calm down a bit. Before he could prepare himself he felt a sharp pain on his back yet again. His breathing was now labored. Boris took the whip and swung it again and again but never electing a scream from the phoenix.

Boris then grabbed the same club he used to beat Bryan with and came and hit him on the knee if you listened closely you could hear the cracking of the bones. His eyes became wide as plates as the silver club shattered his knee bone his pupils were loosing colour and the worst part was he couldn't move. He couldn't defend himself. The years he left the abbey he learned self respect and gained it and he hated that he was getting beat like a pathetic worm that kids were poking with a stick. He felt trapped, and lost, he felt as if he lost himself but mostly he felt broken.

Then Boris stopped. "Hmm…now we should watch a little 'movie'." Boris said laughing. Guards untied Kai and sat him on a chair with ropes bounding him to the chair. He saw the blank T.V being loaded with haunting memories of the past. His breathing labored he feared the tape so much more then guns, knives, Boris or anything else in life.

The movie started. It started out with the day that he had come to the abbey by the wishes of his parents, and grandfather. This brought memories of his broken childhood. He was the part that started his nightmare of a "life." A pretty two toned haired woman was handing him over to the evil Boris. A tall dark bluenette man stood behind the woman and expected a pay from the tall purple haired man. He was about to hand them check when suddenly a gun trigger was pulled and they gasped as they fell to the ground drenched in their own blood.

The young Kai couldn't even cry at this memory he didn't in the memory or in real life. He's parents deserved what they got. It was their fault. Their own greed had killed them. The next part rolled. This part was one of the heartwarming scenes of his life, meeting his future friends. The younger kids Ian, Spencer, Bryan, Tala, Linette, Valerie, Matt, and Karenna after their departure they were thrown into cells and locked away. Matt of course had died under Bryan's hands and Valerie, Karenna, and Linette had disappeared for a little while

Tears gathered in his eyes at this memory. The memory…he didn't have to watch the tape now. His mind was traveling back in time to that time, he was having a flashback.

**Flashback.**

"Kai are you alright?" Asked a mini-version of Bryan. He barely had the strength to nod. He had been whipped severely on his back and was beaten and stabbed a couple of times.

"B…B…Bryan where's Tala and the others?" Asked a young Kai the voice barely audible. Bryan suddenly got a sad look on his face. They had lost their matches at training all except Bryan. For some reason Bryan hadn't lost the match. He was up against one of the strongest bladers in the abbey.

"They aren't back yet." Bryan explained, "Come on I have to change your bandages." Bryan said. As his pale fingers un-bandaged his back where the whips had been and everywhere else on the wounded body.

Suddenly a small red head flew into the room (NOT TALA) crying. Pale glossy eyes were looking up at Bryan. (This is Valerie. When Valerie was little she had red hair but as she got older she died her hair blond!)

"Where's Matt?" She asked. Her eyes were begging Bryan not to tell her that he died under Bryan's hands. She had a huge crush on Matt and puppy love blossoming. Kai saw tears forming in Bryan's eyes. Now Bryan was sobbing as was Valerie.

"H…h…he l…lost…" Bryan said sobbing.

"How could you! You made him lose! You killed him! He just wanted to protect you and then you killed him! WHY? Why?" Cried Valerie as she pounded on Bryan's chest crying, sobbing. Kai could see that Bryan was crying and overwhelming tears fell from the lilac blader's eyes from the drama and pain of losing someone he love. (In a brotherly way!) In the end they had lost not Matt. (**A/N: Flashback sound familiar? Eh? If not please chappie 2. Oh yeah I know I hinted that Valerie like Spencer but that's later.)**

**End Flashback.**

He felt hot tears sting his eyes and threatened to fall. Then the he realize the tape continued. Here came the worst part of it all. His departure, his abandonment to his fellow friends. Tala and Bryan had sneaked out of their cells and followed Kai to the gates.

"_What are you doing Kai?" _Bryan asked

"_Leaving. I can't stay here anymore." _Kai said out of fear.

"_You can't! What if you get caught!" _Tala yelled.

"_I have to take that chance!" _Kai yelled.

"_I'm sure gonna miss you." _Bryan said with tears at his eyes.

"_Me too." _Tala said also with tears at his eyes.

"_I'll miss you guys too." _Kai chocked on a sob. Soon they gathered in a group hug then they heard a deep voice.

"_Kai go! Run you could still escape we'll be okay!" _Tala yelled.

"_Okay, bye guys thanks for everything I'll miss you bye."_ Kai said as he ran to the gates of Abbey and didn't turn once even when he heard the screams of his fellow teammates.

Kai chocked on sobs as crystal tears of guilt rolled down his face making him choke. Boris smirked at his work. Who knew whips, and hammers, couldn't make Kai cry but a simple video tape could. He smirked at that and left the sobbing boy and moved on to the next one.

**With Tala.**

Tala was strapped to a lab table and scientists were working around him. Suddenly the doors flew open with Boris and a certain syringe. Boris laughed sadistically. Suddenly the door flew open with another girl held by guards by ropes. She seemed awfully familiar. IT WAS VALERIE! Tala's breath was labored. But then he remembered Valerie remembered nothing about him. That struck his heart.

Then Boris poked the needle into his blood stream. The green liquid was circling inside him at that moment. How he wished that he could make Valerie remember. Then Boris spoke up.

"Now here we have a family reunion a brother and a sister." At these words Valerie's eyes widened. "And now we'll see what happens next when I give this knife to Tala and command him to kill you, Valerie." Boris said as he freed Tala from his lab table and handed him the knife. Suddenly his body urged for to kill the girl in front of him. But he didn't wish to do that at all. His mind and body was fighting and urging for dominance.

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Valerie yelled. And that almost did it he's body was about to fly over and stab her in the heart. But he refused to. The drug that Boris must have made just for him. So he could see himself killing his own sister and having the right mind while doing so. He couldn't control his voice too. He longed too.

He croaked out a word, "run!" he said desperately to the girl in front of him. Soon Valerie was starting to worry. It didn't seem normal for the top blader of the abbey to be fighting himself over killing her or not.

Tala felt his body moving forward. "Run…" he said again to the young girl. Soon they were pinned against a wall. "I don't want to hurt you…I'm your brother." Tala croaked out with his last ounce of strength.

"IF YOU WERE MY BROTHER YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!" Valerie yelled as the knife was aimed to her heart. The knife flung but it hit her right above the shoulders. Tala dropped the knife and hugged his sister he hated himself for trying to do that no matter what even if he was on a drug. A silent tear escaped his eye. He hated him for being so vulnerable. He hated himself from being so broken…

**With Johnny. (P.S: it's night.)**

Johnny sat on the abbey's dirty dungeons staring at the ceiling. The only sound was the dripping water from the ceiling to the ground. He could hear rats running around. He shuddered he hated rats or anything dirty. He was all alone it was kind of nice calming himself. He kind of liked isolation. He heard the door creaked open.

He could swear he heard the door open but who'd be here he's here on isolation! But someone was in the dungeons. Perhaps this solitary confinement was really getting to him? But, no he was sure that someone was here! The footsteps, though barely audible it was there!

There was someone! Who is it thought…in the darkness he couldn't see very well. But that person was touching him. Touching him. His hands were sweaty. He felt his pants being removed and the persons too…

**(A/N: Well I'll leave you in suspense thought it's not really very suspenseful. Oh well. Well what do you think? Read and Review! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote! So…review!)**


	12. Love growing, Tears pouring,

A/N: Well last chapter I did not get but a single review…so sad…OH WELL! Well this chapter might reveal some pairings so read carefully! Also important chappie! Beginnings of relationships are formed here! So very important! So read and review this chapter! Thanks 4 the review Zezura!

I do not own beyblade.

**Chapter Twelve, Love Growing, Tears Pouring.**

Johnny felt the hands all over him touching him, caressing him, holding him, all the things he hated. He wished he could fight it but he was chained to walls for god knows what reasons. He felt strong alcohol on his breath. The man's hands were grasping him in place he wished not to be touched. The man was stammering but judging from his deep, disgusting, hoarse voice it was by all chances Boris. The child molester was touching him, grasping him, caressing him, and that all equaled to him molesting him!

This was supposed to be solitary confinement not Boris molesting Johnny confinement. Even though Boris was drunk he had a feeling that he'd do this even if he wasn't drunk. A slurry whisper went into his ear. "Mine, mine, all mine!" Whispered Boris.

Johnny gulped he didn't like the feeling of this. "Get off of me you sick twisted Bastard!" Johnny yelled.

"Quiet!" Yelled Boris as he slapped Johnny across the face. It seemed that he wasn't that drunk after all. Johnny started to panic. "You're mine!" Yelled Boris again. Soon Johnny felt that he's pants were slipping off. Johnny gulped. This wasn't good; no, this wasn't good at all.

"NO! I SAID GET OFF! I MEAN IT NOW GET OFF!" Johnny yelled. He acted as if he was being tough right then but really he wasn't tough on the inside. He felt another slap to his face as his pants were slipping down farther and farther down to his ankles. He was in his boxer only now and his hands were above his head and chained. He heard a sinister laugh coming from the sick and twisted man. "Boris! Get off! Leave me alone!" Johnny yelled again only to have his attempts squashed by a backhand.

His cheeks were red and swollen and he was being assaulted and molested and soon to be raped! Soon he felt his shirt being raised over to his hands and kept there. Johnny trembled at this and quivered. He was almost fully exposed. Johnny obviously had a lot of pride within himself and he wasn't going to be loosing that pride anytime soon. So then he kicked with all his might at the drunken man. He's attempts were squashed again by another slap and a punch to gut.

Then slowly he felt the demon take the boxer's off. Slowly, slowly, slowly as if Boris was enjoying watching him be embarrassed. Johnny's face burned with humiliation and disgust.

**(And things happen…scary things…I'm too lazy to write it so you deal!)**

Johnny was left in a pile of blood with tears flowing from his eyes. He had no clue where his shirt was and only had on his boxers and pants. There were bruises everywhere on his body and blooding staining his inner thighs. Morning was drawing near, and much to Johnny's disgust he must meet up with Boris again. Johnny had cried out all his tears during the night he had pride of course but, this just hurt him too much.

Johnny's ears perked up he heard footsteps running, except they were lighter and faster. 'Who could it be?' Johnny thought. Suddenly a blur of orange and blue flew into his arms. It was Bianca.

"B…Bianca?" Johnny asked. "What's wrong?" He asked the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Everything…Johnny Kai gave me a spare key he always had with him and told me to come here…Boris told us what he did to you…" Bianca said. "H…he said that he killed you!" Bianca cried as she sobbed.

"Well I'm fine no need to cry no more…Come on, get back if Boris catches you here you'll be the one that ends up like this." Johnny said.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE!" Bianca said.

"Bianca…why? Why are you here? I know Kai didn't give you that key…I know for a fact he likes you Bianca and I think you like him too. Bianca I can see right through you now go…" Johnny said in a serious voice that was almost creepy.

"NO! No I don't love Kai! And no he didn't give me the key Tala and Bryan helped me break out I didn't want to worry you. Johnny I'm here because I…I love you…I always did no matter what I always did…and I won't leave you not now not ever." Bianca said hugging him tighter. After hearing these words Johnny smiled and looked down at her and put his arms around her. (He somehow broke out of the chains)

"Bianca…I…love you too…" Johnny said looking down at her with tears in his eyes. She had broken through all odds and came through for him no one had ever done that for him…

"Really?" Bianca asked with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Yeah…"Johnny said landing a soft kiss on her lips. A deep voice from the dungeons door broke the silence.

"How sweet…But you little bitch had broken one of the abbey's cells, drugged the guards, and broke in here to have an affair with that piece of trash!" Boris yelled furious. "Now you must be punished bitch!" yelled Boris as he moved closer to the timid orange haired girl.

"Hey you fugly bastard leave her alone!" Johnny yelled stepping between Bianca and the evil fugly bastard named Boris.

"Get out of the way you pip squeak!" Boris yelled at Johnny as he back-handed the Scot.

"NO!" Johnny yelled furious with fire burning in his eyes.

"Have it your way." Boris said as he smiled sadistically at Johnny as he snapped the whip in his hands. Johnny gulped at this but looked back at the gingery girl he was doing this for and that made it all worth while.

**With the rest.**

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked. "How come you two came back with her but how come Kai didn't come back?" Tyson asked for the hundredth time.

"For the hundredth time pig, I don't know no one does!" Tala yelled obviously very annoyed.

"How come you don't know if you claim to be so smart Tala?" Tyson asked.

"MY GOD SHUT UP!" Valerie yelled. It figured that Valerie had the personality of Bryan. And since Bryan was badly damaged she took over from time to time.

"Someone's been spending a little too much time with Bryan…" Tyson concluded. Before long Valerie was twitching slightly in her left eye. "OW!" Tyson howled. Bryan held a fist at the back of Tyson's head.

"That'll teach you to be a loud-mouthed pig!" Bryan said turning away.

"You're just grumpy! You know you love me!" Tyson said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"If you hold your life dear, be quiet." Spencer said amused by all this.

"You're amused by this?" Bryan asked Spencer.

"Hey, if you put this on air it'll be a hit!" Ian said earning him a 'be ready for pain' glare by Bryan, "I'll be dead soon if I don't shut up?"

"Damn straight midget!" Bryan said slightly amused by all this. 'Man I'm going soft…' Bryan thought.

**With Johnny.**

He was left in a puddle of blood. It was near a blood bath when Boris was done with him. But at least Bianca wasn't harmed. Innocent tears poured from her eyes, sobs escaped her lip, and she could do nothing but cry. She silently crawled to the motionless body on the floor. A hand reached to his hand and they locked and tears poured on to his bruised chest.

"Johnny…I'm so sorry…" Bianca said tears pouring from her eyes. Suddenly, amethyst eyes cracked open and his face had a smile on as he clutched the crying girl's hand.

"Don't be…" Johnny said smiling.

**With the rest.**

The cell doors opened with Boris standing there towering over the prisoners. Suddenly without a word he gripped Linette's hand and pulled her through the abbey's halls. She was pulled in to a dirty old room. But something was different there was a two toned bluenette huddled in the corner.

"Kai…" She whispered under her breath as she ran to the figurine. When she reached him he was just a blubbering mess. His hair was messing, tears were spilling out, and he was whispering the words "I never meant to hurt you" over and over again.

"Kai talk…" Linette said to the whimpering figure clutching onto her arm.

"I'm sorry for everything I did…I never meant to…I'm sorry…" Kai cried.

"Then talk normally. What are you sorry for?" Asked Linette.

"I turned my back to everyone, I destroyed their moral beings, and I killed things I don't want to be that being. I'm sorry for everything!" Sobbed Kai. "I'M SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Kai cried out. Suddenly, he was caught off guard by a hug.

"Kai…don't be so regretful…don't be sorry about the hell we were raised in…don't be…" Linette said holding the figurine like a doll in her arms.

**Authors note:** Well what do you think? There's also a Bryan pairing. I didn't have time to write that so I rushed this since I haven't updated since forever I decided to. So REVIEW! Okay? GOOD! REVIEW!


	13. Separation and Jets

A/N: Wow! I really liked the reviews! That encouraged me to go on! Well I'm thinking to reveal Karenna in this chapter but defiantly I'm showing the Bryan pairing. Well read and review!

I do not own beyblade unfortunately…

Chapter Thirteen, Separations and Jets.

Johnny, Kai, Bianca, and Linette had come back from the torture rooms…they were tired, hurt, sick, and slightly disturbed. The sight of the four of them walking in the others jumped up and barged at them with questions. But now all were calm and they were silently talking.

"Ohhh…I'm so hungry I could eat this whole cell if I could!" Tyson groaned.

"Shut up Tyson! No one is in the mood for you to rage on about your bottomless pit called a stomach! If you haven't noticed we're all hungry, and starved! We too have been deprived of food for about two weeks too!" Rosetta said annoyed at Tyson.

"Heh and who's gonna stop me from raging on about my bottomless pit of a stomach! You? Ha! I doubt it!" Tyson said laughing at the blond girl. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"You are a fool!" Rosetta continued on.

"La-dee-da! I ain't listening! Well as I was saying…I'm hungry!" Tyson continued.

"Remember your question about who's gonna stop you?" Bryan voice growled.

"Well…WE ARE!" Just then Bryan and Valerie stormed after Tyson. Tyson quickly took shelter behind the formidable Kai.

"Kai be my savior save me! Please! I'm too young to die! Bryan is heartless just like the wench!" Tyson cried cowering beneath the phoenix.

"Tyson…as much as I am stronger then you, trust me I'm no match for Bryan and Valerie! So it's my life or yours I'm gonna go with my life." Kai said as he stepped aside. "Guys he's all yours." Kai said as he moved to the other side of the cell and watched Tyson get his ass whupping by Bryan and Valerie.

After they were through with Tyson he was nothing but a pile of arms and legs. It was a scary sight. Bryan and Valerie had smirks on their faces and Ian and Tala were laughing like hyenas. But soon their laughs died out and turned to sighs…then everyone was depressed in the cell.

Then the situation turned to the worse, Boris had arrived at the room. He saw the bruised and bloodied Johnny and smirked. The narrow eyes wandered around the damp cell and this was the longest minute of silence any of them had ever experienced.

"Guards escort Mr. Kuznetsov and Ms. Ivanouv to a 'special' room." Boris said after a certain period of time.

"Hey you know Bryan was tortured enough! What's wrong with you? Leave him alone!" A rueful Emily said eyes glaring daggers.

"Shut up wench!" Boris said looking at her sneering.

"WENCH? YOU PATHETIC! GAH! YOU SLIMY! BAH! PISS-OFF!" Emily yelled obviously very pissed.

"I have no time for your bickering so quiet down and shut up!"

"Bastard…" Emily whispered under her breath.

"Now for the rest of you…since the B.B.A's coming to inspect us…well we can't let them know that we have prisoners here now can we?" Boris said chuckling.

"Guards please escort them to the jet." Boris said smirking as men in black suits tied their hands at the back. "Come on!" Boris barked as Bryan and Valerie watched their life long friends being dragged away from them.

The two had no idea where they were going and what'll happen to them. Those were question that only time can tell. Then they felt strong cuffs locking their hands behind their backs. The guards didn't seem to tease them or taunt them or try to scare them they remained silent. Maybe this wasn't Boris's little fun plans perhaps life and death depended on this. The two prisoners looked at each other with dazed confused looks.

They were escorted to one of the abbey's helicopters they were seated side by side. They turned their heads and looked at each other with worried eyes.

**With the rest.**

The others were in no better situation then Bryan and Valerie was. They were in trouble they could tell, two black jets were lined up in a single file. Guards in black were all over the place. The rather large room was filled with people. And just then ten helicopters flew straight down landing in a single file. Then the Boris came with a stern look on his face different from the regular evil plotting look he had on his face.

"Alright, Tala, Kai, Ian, Spencer, Tyson, Max, Johnny, Enrique, Bianca, Linette, Rosetta, and Emily in jet #1." Boris said with a certain look of nervousness on his face, "Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Robert, Oliver, Michael, Eddy, Steve, and Rei in jet #2. NOW MOVE IT!" Boris yelled obviously more disturbed then usual and clearly nervous.

Without a question the teens climbed into the jets without a word. They looked around the jet with nervous eyes until loud-mouthed-arrogant Johnny spoke up.

"Okay let's get this straight where are we going! We have a right to know you know!" Johnny yelled at the jet's pilot. After waiting for a while he still did not answer except the sounds of the transmitter. "Hey I asked you a question I expect for you to answer it!" Johnny yelled grabbing the pilot by its shoulders nearly making the plane crash.

"You fool! You nearly killed us all! Pipe down and sit back down." The pilot said. The pilot was wearing a black cap with a gold rim down the middle with a badge and blue rings around it. The uniform matched well with the hat.

"Don't you call me a fool!" Johnny yelled punching the pilot. The airplane swayed a bit. Then somehow it got back on track then they saw Tala at the wheel. Looking quite bored might I add. The hat was knocked of the head of the jet pilot. Johnny was a bit surprised a bit she had blond bushy hair till the mid length of her arm. Now seeing her full form she had quite the figure.

"A girl?" Johnny said surprised.

"Yes I'm a girl. And you get off the wheel you are not registered to pilot this air craft off!" She yelled.

Tala pondered for a second. "HEY! I know that voice! Spencer take the wheel!" Tala commanded as he walked to the blond girl and removed her sunglasses.

"Bastard! Keep your distance!" She yelled pushing Tala away. They were revealed with sparkling blue eyes with fire burning in them. She had a slight bruise on her cheek from Johnny's punch!

"Karenna!" They yelled surprised.

**A/N: so what do you think? Weird terrible short chappie I know! Well what do you think I had to update. I know it makes no sense but it will eventually. So Review!**


	14. Plane Crash!

A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews Zezura and Black ninja! And yeah Johnny does have a temper but remember he didn't know that she was girl he thought she was guy so he hit her…Johnny's not that much of a jerk…but…to your question black Ninja I think you just might find out where they landed. And don't worry I WILL NOT abandon my story! Not that kind of person.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen, Plane Crash!**

"Karenna what are you doing here? Flying this jet? Why are you siding with Boris?" Tala asked. He's eyes glanced over to Spencer then to Karenna and kept on doing this as Spencer flew the unstable plane.

"Get off the pilot's seat you're not licensed to do this! We could get in serous trouble for this! Get off!" Karenna yelled as she ready to tackle Spencer out of the pilot's seat. As she ran Spencer luckily dodged her blow. Karenna being clumsy as she was bumped her head into one of the many machinery. "OW!" Howled Karenna.

Tala just laughed his head at this; he loved watching people make a fool of them selves. The red head didn't stop laughing at this, even Kai the heartless bastard as he was known laughed at this, of course the others didn't dare to they saw the look on Karenna's eyes. The look of anger that sent a chill up their back bones.

Tala's usually icy blue eyes were filled with tears of laughter. Kai was now chuckling at Karenna foolish movements. It was funny how she hadn't changed over the years. The blond was fuming now; she particularly did not liked to be laughed at.

"What is so funny!" Karenna demanded.

"Nothing…just that over the years we figured that you wouldn't be so clumsy anymore seeing that your brother there isn't not even close to clumsy. So its just funny is all!" Tala said making the puppy-dog eyes I'm so innocent look at her.

"Gah! Like you changed much still the immature mask wearing idiot! God and it's not like your Isabella Duncan! If I recall you used to be the clumsiest out of all the abbey students Tala! So don't go mocking things at me!" Karenna yelled fuming. Suddenly the plane shook. Vibrations shook the whole plane along with the people and machinery in it. Unfortunately the head smash that Karenna did with the machinery had slightly damaged the carbonator and engine.

"What's happening!" Emily asked slightly in panic mode.

"The carbonator is busted and the engine's screwed! This is all your faults! God idiots!" She said as she searched the jet in rapid speed.

"Uh…What are you looking for exactly?" Spencer asked his younger sister.

"Parachutes! Duh! God I didn't think you were that slow!" Karenna said, "YES!" Karenna yelled with glee as she got out the parachutes. "Alright pair up! Then get one of the parachutes and you MUST share!" Before Karenna could say 'you retards!' they were already lined up in pairs.

The pairs were Kai and Linette, Ian and Emily, Spencer and Max, Johnny and Bianca, Enrique and Rosetta and the only people left were Tyson, Karenna, and Tala. Then Tala got on a sly smile on his face.

"Come on Karenna the plane's crashing! We HAVE to share a parachute…" Tala said almost dying with glee. Karenna looked at the two choices, piggy Tyson, or playboy Tala? Hmm…the choices were tough.

"Alright, Tyson try to look for a spare pack for Tala, Tala your flying solo. Now everyone wait for fifteen seconds before pulling your parachute or else you'll get hurt! Tala you know the procedure…" Karenna said and soon Tyson had come up with a spare pack for Tala.

"OI…now I'm getting chosen over by Tyson the world is going to an end…!" Tala complained as he did not get his way.

"Tala, he needs my help and you have excellent pilot and military survival skills training you did this a million times he hasn't he needs help, now you have to understand that and stop being such a pain in the ass Yuri!" Karenna said using Tala's Russian name.

"Fine, but how 'bout a kiss on the cheek?" Tala said with a sly grin.

"Yo, dude the plane is crashing incase you haven't noticed and you want a kiss!" Karenna said mad. Tala just nodded, "Oi you owe me!" Karenna said as she kissed Tala on the cheek as she blushed and got saddled up with Tyson. Tala secured everything in his parachute and hoped that he wouldn't fall to his death. Everyone else did the same thing.

Soon everyone yelled Geronimo and soon they were in mid air, parachutes were opening and people were screaming. They saw a deserted island in the coast and all landed for it. But for one grave death was ahead of him or serious injuries.

Tala pulled on his cord but that was broken then he pulled on his emergency cord and before he knew it he was falling at a brisk speed of the Russian weather. Tala's icy blue orbs widened he was seeing his life disappear by the flash of his eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala yelled scared out of his wits.

"Tala!" Karenna yelled but she was almost at the island with Tyson. And soon she arrived they were surrounded by masses of the blue ocean the colour of Tala's eyes. She heard a splash and saw Kai going for him. (That sounded so wrong.) She closed her eyes tight to seal off the layers of tears that hid beneath there. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw the figure of her brother standing there.

"He's going to be alright you know." Spencer said comforting her.

"I know," she said sadly, "just I feel it was my fault…I should've let him share the parachute with me I was the pilot and I let him be almost killed." Karenna said looking down at her feet at the iced sand along the bay of the Russian waters. Then the sight so grateful for her Kai coming to the surface with Tala slouching off him.

Karenna ran to Tala in the middle of the waters and grabbed one of his shoulders and helped Kai pull him on to shore. He was drenched in bitter cold water from head to toe and she saw that Kai had got the parachute pack off of him. Kai too was drenched.

"Come on, I have blankets in my pilot pack I always take it with me." Karenna said referring to the huge black bag she was carrying.

"So that's why you have that with you when we were jumping. I wondered why you had that." Tyson said looking rather glad that he got things all straightened out.

"Come on I see a cave up ahead." Karenna said leading the pack of teens up the little hill with Kai walking with some help and Tala on Spencer's back. He was shivering ever so strongly and he's lips were turning blue. Finally they reached the cave.

**

* * *

With Bryan and Valerie.**

The jet was flying pretty low for the regular height it usually goes. The guards looked heavily armed. Silence could've been the death of them both. Finally Valerie spoke up.

"Hey, where are we going?" Valerie said angrily.

"Siberia, oh and look here's your destination." One of the guards said smiling wickedly.

"Huh?" She said as suddenly she and Bryan were pushed out of the jet and into the freezing tundra. The landed in cold water, icy almost. Bryan weak as he was he was loosing strength rapidly. He managed to get out of the water with Valerie.

When they arrived on shore, both were coughing and shivering Bryan more out of them. They took long sharp breaths and the cold air felt like knives on their lungs. Soon Bryan began coughing violently and blood started to dispense out.

"Bryan! Are you okay?" Valerie asked with extreme concern. The strawberry blond girl with red highlights usually so cold was being so kind.

"Fine, I'll be fine let's go to that cave there!" Bryan said as he coughed a bit more.

"Okay…" Valerie said.

**Later on…**

Bryan now was running a fever the dead bear that she had managed to kill with her gun launcher (she has a gun launcher that's also a gun.) and skinned alive was now draped over Bryan. He's head was on her lap and scared whispers for his life was escaping his mouth. Most of them were pleas for forgiveness, his life, and his friends.

She had a flashback of her crying into Bryan's arms because of the death of Matt. Now she realized that it wasn't he's fault but then she believed it was. She stroked his lavender colored hair as she looked out to the pale grey ocean smashing on to the rocks.

"I hope your okay Tala, I've missed you big brother…" She said sighing as the colour of the ocean reminded her of Tala. Then she looked down at Bryan and sighed yet again things were really getting screwed up.

**

* * *

With Tala and Karenna and the other people.**

Tala had broken from his fever and now since it darkened he watched the waves crashing on he saw a glance of Karenna and Spencer discussing sibling issues and wished he had his sister with him.

"Valerie, I hope you're okay…I've missed you…" He said as he stared off into the distance.

**

* * *

With Boris.**

"What do you mean only one of the planes made it? Where's the other? And Kuznetsov and Ivanouv aren't dead yet! Why? Look the B.B.A's on our tails hurry up! We can't risk anything!" Boris yelled furious.

"Plane B arrived in Antarctic at twenty-two hundred hours, okay good! Now make sure the B.B.A doesn't get to Kuznetsov and Ivanouv and the rest of the bladers if they are to die and suffer or rise it'll be at my hands!" Boris continued as he hung up the black phone.

**

* * *

A/N: I finally updated! What do you think! This time REVIEW! The reviews that actually got me going were near the end don't do that this time! Well REVIEW! No matter what! Okay, kay, well…what are you doing there just standing or sitting or reading REVIEW! Pretty please...**


	15. Crying Angels

**A/N: **Thanks for the review Zezura and Cry of the Wolf real good! And don't worry as I said before I will NOT abandon my fic! I love writing this for you guys and I won't stop till the very end!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen, Crying Angels.

Karenna sighed for the fifth time in the thirty minutes she was left in a cave up north from everyone is because they were afraid to catch a cold because of Tala. And Tala had no problem with the fact that she was going to be his care nurse. But as soon as they arrived at the cave Tala had fallen deathly ill and now was asleep on her lap eyes closed sleeping like a baby.

Karenna looked at him with compassionate eyes. He really was like a baby there lying in such innocence. His hair was matted from the sweating, he's eyes were closed, the long lashes blew silently in the breeze, his lips were parted slightly and heavy breathing was going on, and due to his pale complexion he looked completely like a child. Karenna stroked his gentle face and sighed again, this was the most screwed up part of their lives.

"That darn B.B.A, they never gave up, even though at a time where death is better, the darn bastards." Karenna said looking at Tala again, "They made us get stranded on the middle of an island and be tortured so much, couldn't they close it down earlier. And made us get all separated the bastards." Karenna said sighing again.

Suddenly a pair of icy blue eyes popped up and looked at her with extreme inquisitiveness and cocked he's head to one side then to the next.

"Oh you're awake! Good, Tala eat something I made some rabbit stew. Kai, Spencer, and Ian went hunting and got some rabbits, berries, almost anything edible. Of course the other city-slickers groaned protested in mercy's of something 'better' but eventually the swallowed it down. Those feeble weaklings...Hmm, can't blame them I'd kill for their life-styles. But can't do much...Oh well, eat up." Karenna said holding a spoon to his mouth.

"You sure are talkative tonight. Thanks," Tala said as Karenna handed him the bowl of stew, "Say, Kare I was wondering...do you think their okay?" Tala said sipping the stew.

"They?" Karenna questioned.

"You know; Bryan, and Valerie. I miss them..." Said Tala as he sipped the stew.

"I'm sure their fine..." Karenna said smiling at him.

"Good..." Said Tala as he took another sip of the stew.

**

* * *

In the other Cave.**

"Hmm...I hope Tala and Karenna aren't sucking their lips off too much." Ian said smirking due to Spencer's reaction.

"But Tala's sick. H-h-he can't make out with my sister! IT'S NOT DONE!" Spencer yelled obviously worried about his sister.

"Chill out Spence they won't go to second base or nothing, yet." Ian said with a glint in his eyes.

"Watch Tala closely Spencer, you'll see that Tala is quite the womanizer and he'll be willing to go all the way with Karenna any day. Hmm...they do make a cute couple though…" Kai said smirking.

"Cute...? I never heard you say the word cute before Kai; it's a funny way, cute, Kai Hiwatari said cute hehe funny." Tyson laughed as he kept amusing himself over the fact that Kai said cute.

"Quiet Tyson, not everyone could sky-dive from the sky with hardly any food and the only good food that was there you ate it! And the rest of us were stuck with birch-bark-tree tea and blueberries!" Emily said pissed off.

"Jeez are you having a P.M.S or something Emily?" Enrique asked. "If you aren't man are you bitching…" Enrique said trailing off.

"Are you saying that I'm a bitch?" Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"No, no I never called you a bitch no; no don't cry I'm sorry!" Enrique said. He knew when girl's cry they'll get hysterical and since Kai, Spencer, and Ian will not like Emily going hysterical and since it was his faultthey will beat the shit out of him since they can't touch Emily.

"I'm NOT GOING TO CRY! God you idiot! You bastard! You playboy bastard! Gah! Die!" Emily said as she threw a hissy fit. Throwing pots and pans and anything she could get her hands on including Johnny, Tyson, and Max the others managed to escape her wrath.

"She's so P.M.Sing." Said Kai with a sly smile. As more things were being thrown around.

**

* * *

With Bryan and Valerie.**

Valerie was now cooking the bear she had killed. Bryan was now waking up of the aroma of the meat being cooked. He rubbed his eyes and looked for the source of the aroma. He found it near a stove and a strawberry haired girl crouching by it cooking some sort of meat.

"Bryan, you're awake! Good. Here eat something." Valerie said offering Bryan some bear meat.

"Do I have to?" Bryan asked. Valerie just nodded handing him the wooden bowl and spoon she had carved. "Fine, thanks." He said offering her a VERY rare smile. After the two had finished eating Bryan had token the bear blanket and wrapped himself around it and headed out the cave. Valerie stared after him staring at his bear pelt that covered his body to shield him for the cold. Valerie got up and followed him.

She spotted him by the coast of the island they were on sitting by a rather large rock staring above at the stars. The waves were crashing onto the shoreline and the sea then seemed endless. She walked closer to him and saw crystal lined water marks lined down his face. He even looked paler in the moonlight the full moon gazing down at them.

"Bryan, are you okay?" She said shivering rubbing her arms.

"I'm fine...just...never mind. Come here." Bryan said as he pulled her inside the bear pelt with him. Valerie blushed madly they had never been this close together on such a beautiful place alone. She turned to face him and gazed at him with concerned eyes up at his face she was pretty shorter then him.

"Bryan please tell me what's wrong?" Valerie asked as gazed up at his lilac eyes. Those eyes usually so distant and lonely and cold were now showing the years of pain and abuse he had known.

"I just don't wanna go like this..." Bryan said still unwillingly to meet her gaze.

"Go where Bryan?" Valerie asked. Bryan just simply ignored her question and kept on looking at the stars and moon like if the answer was there.

"There...with my family, with Matt, with everyone I ever saw dead. I didn't plan to go like this. I wanted to escape, escape far from the abbey but not to end up like this. I planned that when I go that I'll have only happy memories to look back to that I'd experience true love that things wouldn't be this way for me. But Destiny must've had other plans." Said a choking Bryan asmore tears ran down his face.

"Bryan…I promise you Bryan that we are not going to die I promise that when we go to meet everyone up there that we won't go so miserable and like this. I promise. I promise Bryan…" Valerie said as she started crying to at the moment. Finally Bryan looked down at the promised made girl and almost smiled and she had looked up too. She smiled back. Their faces were nearly touching as their lips finally met and eyes closed and just then all the problems in the world were gone and memories were erased. They were in their paradise, heaven. (THEY ARE NOT DEAD!)

**

* * *

With Tala and Karenna.**

They had finished eating the rabbit stew and now were sitting cozily near the fire talking about how crappy their lives were and was. But at times they just had to laugh at the stupid things they did but went back to sighing miserably.

"Hey, Karenna?" Tala called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Karenna asked.

"I was wondering, remember how everyone at the tournament thought we were the cronies of the devil, well I was wondering if it's true or not." Tala thought out loud.

"Hmm…we sure treated them like if we were the devil. I gotta admit that part. But we have our own story, no matter how much devil like it was for us. We were just stripped from our innocence. And that's not our fault. We never cried but did bleed, we were never free but were captured, and we were never devils but were really angels." Karenna said with a silent hush.

"That's right angels crying out for help but they just never reached us. You know I realized we're fifteen and we never even went to a dance party, never went to school, and never even shared our first kiss…" Tala said as he moved slightly closer to Karenna. Karenna this time was not mad at Tala for acting this way. He wasn't being his horny self unable to control his hormones as sometimes was before but was now being sweet and not lecherous. Slowly Tala moved in for a kiss and she accepted the red haired Russian's invitation and joined in on the passionate kiss.

**

* * *

Back with Bryan and Valerie.**

They were now back at the camp fire still wrapped in the bear's fur just enjoying each others company wishing that they'd never meet daylight. They've been talking some but Bryan was not cooperative all of the times. But he was opening up more and more.

"Hey Val, what are we exactly?" Bryan asked.

"What do you mean? We're people Bryan." Valerie asked not understanding Bryan's rather odd question.

"I mean are we the side of the devil or of the angel? I heard people call us the devil's cronies and I'd prefer that I know what I am considered to be." Bryan said. "You know it's not that great to lead a life that you're lost in. I just want to know."

"Karenna once told me this and I added something to it. 'We never cried but did bleed, we were never free but were captured, and we were never devils but were really angels.' We're nothing but crying angels."

**A/N: **Well that's about it for this chapter! Now to the part about me begging you to review! Please review you already read so why not review? REVIEW! Oh and please let me know which anime fic I should write next I really don't know what to choose. The choices are…

Beyblade again I don't mind actually.

Inuyasha.

Gundam SEED.

I'm looking forward to your decisions. Oh and tell me more of what you want I am a hundred percent open to your suggestions! So please review even if you have nothing to say I'll listen! That's how desperate I am! So anyone just reading my fic what are you waiting for an invitation! Well here's one just click on the send review button and say anything you want and I'll listen and answer your questions! So Review! I sound like a commercial….XD!


	16. Fights of the doomed

A/N: Wow i think it was about time that i updated, i havent for ten days! Well thanks for all the reviews.! And I'll consider Gundam SEED as one of the choices for the future and I'll defiantly be writing another Beyblade Fic. Silversnowwhiteroseangel and bladebreakers and Mystel thanks for the review and author bladebreakers your story is great and it's so sweet that you referred me as the best!

Chapter Sixteen, Fights of the doomed.

Valerie woke with a chill in her bones. The fire must've burned out. She looked at the person sleeping next to her he was snuggled closely in the bear blanket breathing heavily. She supposed Bryan was just used to these wilderness trainings.

She got up quietly as possible and not to disturb the sleeping figure and got up and made the fire new. It was warmer then in the cave by minutes. She decided to go hunting the bear meat was not going to last forever. She took an ax, ropes, and a knife and headed outside.

Soon Bryan woke up he saw the warm fire and searched the cave room for some sort of sign of Valerie. He saw the materiel were gone and they were low on bear meat so he figured that she had left to go hunting since he was in no shape. So he waited, he played with the hems of his sewn clothes poked the fire with a stick a couple times.

He hated being so alone unoccupied, then the memories could slip back in unnoticed. Grunting he threw a stone against the wall and yelled in frustration. Bryan really did hate the memories of the abbey. He hated the guilt-trips, he hated the tears, he hated the laughter around him, he hated the pain, he hated the joy, he hated the anger he hated everything. The things he wanted he knew he could never have so he hated them saying he wished not to have them and the things he was stuck with he hated so he hated those things too.

Valerie then came back with two rabbit carcasses slung over her back lazily. She saw Bryan up clenching a stone tightly in his hands turning it white as chalk.

"Um…Bryan, you're awake. Good, help me skin these carcasses." Valerie said. Bryan merely grunted and went along skinning the carcasses at a rapid speed. "Bryan…you can slow down you know." Valerie said nervous at the amount of blood that was going all over the place at that rapid moment of time

"Humph…Pathetic woman I'll be fine." Bryan said with a grunt.

"Well this pathetic woman took care of you of the last couple of days and fed you and nursed you back to health! So Bryan give me some respect." Valerie said with a high authority aura all around her.

Before Bryan could even say another word Valerie spoke up again, "you know I just care about you so I'm worrying and yet you have decency to call me pathetic? God I just don't want you to get hurt! Is that too much to ask! I can't afford to lose someone else again you know!" Valerie said in a huff and turned around to face the wall leaving Bryan stunned.

"Um…yeah, don't worry you won't lose me." Bryan said looking down at the dirt ground.

"Good…"

**With Tala and Karenna.**

The night was discussed on their life nothing horny or outrageous as Tala normally would act alone with a girl away from peering eyes. But this time he didn't this time he was sweet considering and a bit harsh at times but he was normal overall.

"Tala where do you think Bryan and Valerie is? Do you think their alive?" Karenna asked wondering.

"I really don't know…I'm not even sure their still here with us." Tala said quietly.

"Hmm…where could they be?" Karenna asked again. "In the midst of deep hell, in the heavenly wings of the angels in heaven or still here with us?" Karenna asked again adding in a few different places where they might be.

"I hope their in heaven." Tala said.

"You mean you wish them to be dead!" Karenna said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Yes…they're better off in heaven dead living in a dream then here in our own hell Karenna. I wish I was dead in heaven." Tala said with fire and regret burning in his every word.

"I hope so too…" Karenna said looking down at the fire that was dying. Just then Kai and Linette jumped into the little cave. They looked stunned and worried at the same time.

"Uh…yeah what do you want Kai?" Tala asked Kai still looking at the fire pit.

"Since your better why don't you come back to the main cave Tala? We should stick together and not wish our friends and family to death." Kai said with a cold glare that made even Tala shiver on the inside.

"We should but we don't." Tala said as he was about to walk out of the cave when he was stopped by Kai. "Do you mind moving?" Tala asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai yelled.

"Nothing now move Kai! I'm not going to stand around arguing over something that is so stupid!"

"You wished them to die! To die under Boris's hands! And you say you have no problem! You bastard!" Kai yelled furious as he lunged for Tala.

"Kai chill out hitting him won't solve anything." Linette said pulling him away from the emotionless red head.

"Huh well this bastard is going to live the rest of his life in his own little hell so why should I care." Kai said as he left the cave in a hurry.

**With Boris.**

"Plane B is going to have to launch in a few minutes the B.B.A is on to us. Leave for the destination got it Antarctica just won't cut it anymore! I'm sick of hearing this and that just launch that plane in 04:00 hours!" Boris barked as he hung up the receiver.


	17. Good bye to thee

Authors Note: Well thanks for the reviews! And well this chapter a death will occur...well its not that sad so you know what don't be so sad...I never really liked the characters so I'm killing them off.

* * *

Mystel: Thank you for your compliment, and yes I will keep writing on the story. Again thank you…

* * *

Bladebreakers: Thank you for the compliment yet again, you give me the best compliments I ever read, and in the last chaps hmm well better read it through again because I forgot too…he…he…And well I updated didn't I, yes I did…So again thank you.

* * *

Samara Kantarou: Yes you have read, some had reviewed, and yes you are waiting, and I updated the day after I got your review I think so yeah...I must recommend to you some patience, and I'll try to add more Kai in but Kai is not really one of the main characters, so I must even out the story but don't worry Kai will be in it from time to time. But I must tell you he well not be paying a important part, and there's too much Kai stories out there so it's kind of pissing me off so this time I thought maybe I'll do a story where Kai isn't so much involved, and I did...and again patience is a virtue other then that thank you for the review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen, Good Bye to thee...

In a small cell locked in the Antarctica the group of eight sat huddled mourning the loss of one of them, Lee. They wore thin clothes had no jacket or food or water for so long. They were almost iced and paralyzed with the cold. It was near four o'clock when the door burst open. Their stood a Boris in a thick jacket.

"Alright you mongrels get in the jet! We're leaving!" Boris barked. They headed outside when they saw not one, nor two but rather five different jets. They were lined straight black coated with the abbey's symbol on it.

"Hey how come there's five jets?" Michael asked.

"Because its there you arrogant bastard now get in jet C." Boris said through gritted teeth as he shoved Michael in. "Rei, Oliver get in Jet B. Robert, Mariah in Jet A. Gary, Kevin in Jet D, and Eddy, and Steve in Jet E. Now get moving if you ever want to live to see your eighteenth birthday." Boris barked. They all got into the jets quietly silently sending each other good-byes.

**

* * *

**

With the B.B.A.

"Very well blow up all the abbey planes you see! WE MUST! It's worth life and death!" Mr. Dickenson yelled.

"But what if you hit a plane with the bladers in it." Judy asked.

"It's a chance that we all must take." Bruce (Tyson's dad) said

"Yes Judy the chances of them in planes on these circumstances remember Biovolt wants the bladers for their use they won't be any use if their dead." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Very well activate operation bombarding." Judy said with a sigh. Then planes all launched owners of the B.B.A, the C.I.A, the F.B.I, the Russian Government and so on the bladers were important to all countries.

**

* * *

**

With Michael.

Michael sat on a metal seat wondering about his life, wondering if he was going to live. It was all just questions and the answers for those questions, were questions. Michael took a breath then suddenly the plane shook vibrating it whole. Michael fell back breathing heavily just then a barrel roll was launched to avoid the shots being shot. Then he heard a loud booming voice.

"Biovolt step down! I repeat step down and you will not be harmed! You are surrounded I repeat you will not be harmed step down! We are prepared to use force step down Biovolt!" the voice said.

"The B.B.A..." Michael said. Just then his arm was grabbed and tossed off the plane. At a rapid speed he fell down in to mid-air. He wished a feather bed lie in waiting for him but instead he hit the water instead the cold icy water plaguing his lungs. He gasped for some air but it felt as if thousands of little crystals were attacking him.

But soon enough the maroon haired jock surfaced and headed for the little island.

**

* * *

**

With Rei and Oliver.

The two sat in silence, fidgeting with their rank, torn clothes or their fingers. The plane went smooth across the sailing seas. It soared the sky with grace and decorum. Oliver and Rei did not know where they were going no matter how smoothly the plane flew or how odd it was that they survived through the torture and angst of the abbey's hands the fear still over took them.

Oliver suddenly spoke up, "Rei, where do you think we're going?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver! You can speak Chinese?" Rei asked astounded by the fact that Oliver asked the question in Chinese.

"Yes, why?" Oliver said again in Chinese.

"Well it's just astounding. And no I don't know. I hope it's not anywhere cold. I despise the cold." Rei said.

"Of course you're from China and the Asian countries you are not used to the cold. But after being surrounded by the cold for the last two weeks or so I don't much care for it." Oliver said.

"How I wish I could be at home right now." Rei said.

"Yes cozy with warmth around sipping a hot cocoa." Oliver said dreaming about his so called home which is really a mansion.

"Hmm...that'll be nice." Rei said. Just then the plane shook a little bit. "Oliver you're a pilot. What's happening?" Rei asked with concern.

"From what I can tell we're...we're landing!" Oliver said.

"Landing where?" Rei asked.

"Who knows I just hope it's not too cold here." Oliver said. Then the plane with a thud landed on the harsh ground. The door opened and arms pulled them out and they saw...

**

* * *

**

With Robert and Mariah.

The two were in the plane. They twitched around a bit and said nothing. What was there to say except 'I wonder what's going to happen to us?' it was pretty cold on the plane with no heaters and both were real cold.

Mariah shivered and said, "Robert aren't you cold? It's freezing in here." Mariah said.

"Yes I've noticed. It's very uncouth the weather and the plane. How I wish we were some where warm. But the chances of us being some where warm is very slim." Robert said.

"Yes it probably is." Mariah said. "Robert?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think happened to Bryan, Valerie, Karenna and all those people. Do you think that they are dead?" Mariah asked.

"To be frank yes there is very little chance that they live." Robert said.

"And do you think we'll end up like them in your theory…?" Mariah asked.

"Hmm...it's hard to say, but right now I'm going to enjoy every single breath I could take and every single sight I could see so if by chance I die, I could only good memories in my head." Robert said.

"What a majestic thing to say right now Robert but seriously do you think that we'll not live after this experience?" Mariah asked again.

"I think I could be wrong ask Johnny I could be wrong easily but from my point of view for us no. We lived through so much and if we do die and there's a chance I'm glad I died here with only memories of my good and wondrous past. So I prefer not to think about death's murderous hands." Robert said with soft eyes.

"Good I don't even want to think about dying." Mariah said.

**

* * *

**

With Gary and Kevin.

"Uh...Kevin...say something…Uh Gary worried." Gary said.

"What's there to say Gary, we're gonna die I have a feeling and you know for a fact my feelings are never wrong." Kevin said with a swift blunt breath.

"Uh...why be so sad?" Gary said.

"Because we're going to die Gary that's why!" Kevin snapped.

"Kevin doesn't know for sure so why worry?" Gary said.

"Because there's a chance of that happening Gary that's why! Don't you worry about where you're gonna end up after you die or what you're going to miss on! Gary don't you get that!" Kevin yelled. "Sorry, just I'm worried…" Kevin said. "I don't want to die yet. I'm going to miss on so much!" Kevin continued.

Just then the plane shook making everyone lose their balance. Kevin and Gary toppled down to the floor. "See what did I tell you! We're all going to die Gary!" Kevin said as tears cornered him and soon they spilled down.

"Kevin jump down! Jump out!" Gary yelled as he frantically searched around the falling plane.

"Jump out where?" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin! Open the hatch and jump down you'll live you're a neko-jin you'll live just please jump down!" Gary yelled.

"But Gary!" Kevin yelled.

"NO QUESTIONS! JUMP!" Gary yelled

"Bye Gary..." Kevin said as tears spilled out of his amethyst eyes. Gary gave a genuine smile as he let Kevin squeeze out the metal door that he could not fit through. Gary's eyes too were filled with tears he sat down of the falling plane and mouthed the word good-bye and waited as the plane combusted and he died with a smile on his face.

**

* * *

**

With Steve and Eddy.

Their plane silently shook they looked at each other and shivered inside. Eddy spoke up, "What do you think that was? There have been quite a few loud booming noises. What do you think it is?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe plane crashes..." Steve said.

"Why would planes be falling like flies all of the sudden near this location?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy?" Steve said.

"Yeah what?" Eddy asked.

"We're going to die." Steve said.

"No we aren't don't talk nonsense! Fear is getting to you man snap out of it!" Eddy said grabbing hold of Steve and shaking him.

"No man, we are going to die. Two planes were sent around here to distract the B.B.A, C.I.A, and the F.B.I, and the rest. I over heard Boris okay, saying that the B.B.A will go after ANY abbey jets. And since we're in here they sent them over here to distract them and we're one of them lower class bladers that they have no use for." Steve said with shame.

"Naw man! Stop pulling my leg!" Eddy said goofing off then he saw the seriousness of Steve's face and he's heart faltered. "Come on man you can't be serious it didn't' happen like that! It couldn't have. NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN LIKE THAT! NO!" Eddy yelled grabbing hold of Steve again.

"Except it because we're going to die and you can't do anything!" Steve yelled. Eddy sunk back in shock as crystal tears strayed down he's darkened tanned skin. Steve felt his own tears trailing down his face. He was going soft. They spent their last moments in tears.

Suddenly the plane shook leaving them surprised. Eddy saw the pilot take off on a parachute so Steve was right he thought. Tears trailed on and on like an endless river dripping down the floor as a rainfall. Both wiped their tears they drew in their last breaths they looked at each other and quietly said their good-byes with no words then thought if it was all worth it just to save some lives, to live out a dare...they got this answer it was...

"Bye Steve, I'll see you in heaven." Eddy said.

"Bye Eddy, I'll se you there too at least we'll be in a better place!" Steve said as they held their hands together in comfort. They drew in their breaths and lost themselves in thoughts. They thought about Lee's last words and how he died, they thought about the sacrifice they made for a stupid little curiosity that got the better of them. So it was true curiosity killed the cat. They both closed their eyes and drew in the last breath as ammunition took the plane to think they died because of what they loved, the B.B.A. they said their farewells and as the explosion were near their ears they didn't feel a single thing except heavens angelic glow.

**

* * *

**

With Oliver and Rei.

They felt hands grabbing them and pulling them out. Then they saw a familiar face, Bryan and Valerie. The shock of it all, their eyes widened and then turned into a smile.

"Y-y-your alive still!" Oliver exclaimed.

"We don't die that easily I lived through fifteen years of hell and don't expect me to die now." Bryan said smirking.

"I'm glad you're not dead. But do you where we are?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but not in details somewhere in Siberia the trip that we never took." Valerie said sighing. A loud booming voice was heard and sounds of choppers were everywhere. They all looked around and saw the choppers up ahead with the Biovolt sign printed neatly put on it.

**

* * *

**

With Linette, Kai, Johnny and those people.

They all sat huddled around the fire warming their hands by the warm fire. They were all quiet, they were thinking of where friends were, if they were even alive, they didn't know.

"I can't take it anymore being so sad and depressed won't solve anything!" Tyson and Max said.

"Shut up and sit down Tyson, Max." Kai said.

"Quit being such a loud mouth Tyson just because you might have nothing to lose doesn't mean that we're the same way." Johnny said.

"WHAT! You think I have nothing to lose?" Tyson screamed. "Well let me tell you something Jonathan McGregor life isn't that perfect for me either! Did you forget Rei's in there! Or what about my other friends, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Steve, eddy, Mariah, Oliver, Robert, Valerie, Bryan even if most of them aren't my closest friends their still my friends and I still care about them! And your rich live a good life and all that so how could you say to me that I have nothing to lose I have plenty to lose! You have nothing to lose!" Tyson yelled infuriated.

"MONEY! DO YOU THINK MONEY IS EVERYTHING! DO YOU THINK THAT MONEY COULD SAVE YOU FROM DEATH! DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU'RE ON THE POINT OF DYING DO YOU THINK YOU THINK MONEY! NO! YOU THINK ABOUT FRIENDSHIPS, LOVE, AND CARES NOT MONEY YOU RETARD!" Johnny yelled anger blazing through his eyes.

Tyson fell silent for once, eyes cast down, and he sat down and played with the dirt, defeated. Everyone looked surprised at Johnny the red head flaming. They looked back and forth trying to compute what Johnny had said.

"I should keep him around more if he could do that..." Kai said.

"Johnny sweetheart calm down," Bianca said.

"I don't need to calm down I'm sick and tired of everyone saying for me to calm down." Johnny said fuming then he sat down hard on the rocks most likely hurting his tailbone.

"Ow..." Johnny said as he got a look of pain shot through.

"Johnny you retard." Kai said.

"Ow..." He repeated again.

"Ha-ha Johnny I got the last laugh this time!" Enrique said.

"Ow..." He repeated yet again.

"You really are on the record of dying." Tyson said.

"Ow..." Johnny said.

"You should've listened." Bianca said.

"Ow..." Johnny said again.

"It was your own fault." Linette said.

"Ow..." He repeated.

"How did you just boom sit on the rock without realizing that you'll damage your self?" Tala said.

"Ow..." He repeated.

"Sad..." Karenna said.

"Ow..." He repeated.

"We now have to plan a funeral for Johnny's butt." Max said.

"Ow..." Johnny said yet again.

"Well he ever stop saying ow?" Emily asked.

"Ow..." He repeated yet again.

"JOHNNY SHUT UP!" Everyone said as they all went back to talk about Johnny broken tailbone.

* * *

**A/N:** Well so what do you think? Read and Review! Pretty Please.


End file.
